My Light
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: RenoAeris Reno returns from a mission and is called into President Shinra's office where Tseng and Reeve are also waiting. He is given orders that will lead him to do something that will effect his life. TragedyDramaRomance
1. Passing Down The Sentence

My Light  
By Ezri-Candy

(Tragedy/Drama/Romance) Reno returns from a mission and is called into President Shinra's office where Tseng and Reeve are also waiting. He is given orders that will lead him to do something that will effect his life.

=-=  
Chapter 1: Passing Down The Sentence  
=-=

A man with eyes the color of the sea and hair more red than brown, stepped out of the locker room shower area of the gym with a pure white towel wrapped around his waist. He let out a sight of contentment; the mission he had just finished had been a dirty one indeed.

His job had been to track a band of smugglers who had been stealing drugs used in the SOLDIER enhancement process, recover them, and kill them. It turned out that the selling was taking place in the Mythril Mines, so over the past two days, he had spent a majority of his time in the brush around the swamp. Needless to say, his job was successful. Being a Turk, he was trained to be a ruthless implement of death when Shinra demanded it.

Reno punched in the combination for his locker, taking out a black hair clasp and his navy blue suit. He pulled his damp fiery locks into a loose ponytail, not really concerned that a few strands refused to be restrained and dressed with practiced efficiency, making sure to leave the white dress shirt un-tucked and the top two buttons open.

'Damn, I need a drink…I wonder if Tseng and Reeve are up for hittin' the bar tonight since Rude is still in the hospital.' His planning was interrupted by the intercom.

"Reno, please report to the level 64 desk. Reno, please report to the level 64 desk. " A female voice came over the loudspeaker.

The red headed Turk smiled, he knew that was the voice was of beautiful blond that he had been 'working on' for the past week. It usually didn't take him more than that for a woman to submit to his advances, but since he had been on the mission, he hadn't had a chance to finish working his magic on her.

Reno walked to the desk on the 64th floor and gave the woman a boyish smile. "Hey gorgeous, you free tomorrow night?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled brightly at him. "Hi Reno, where have you been?"

He shook his finger at her. "Now Jessica, you know I can't tell you that. Did you miss me?"

Jessica blushed didn't answer. "Reno, I have a message for you. President Shinra wants to see you in his office ASAP."

Reno sighed, he did not like the corpulent man who ran the company and really didn't want to listen to the man's babbling or ranting. 'What does the pudgy bastard want now?' he thought as he turned his attention back to Jessica. "Duty calls…I'll see you later sweets."

=-=-=-=

The aqua-eyed Turk made his way up the flight of stairs that led to the President's excessively large office on the 70th floor. The Turk was slightly surprised to find Reeve and Tseng seated before the President. As Reno looked at the faces of Tseng and Reeve, he was starting to become concerned.

A look of nausea and distress was clearly evident on the young executive's face as he stared down at his folded hands. Tseng, on the other hand, showed no obvious emotion, but Reno knew better. He had been trained by the quiet Wutain man and had worked closely with him for the past four years as his right hand man. Glimpsing into his the brown eyes of his boss, he could clearly see an odd mix of silent fury and sympathy burning beneath Tseng's calm exterior.

'Shit…something is really wrong here…' His mind warned as he came to a stop before the President's massive desk. "Sir." He said nodding his head in false respect.

President Shinra leaned back in his chair and gestured to the vacant chair between the other two men. "Have a seat Reno." He wheezed in his trademark nasal voice.

Reno winced at the sound of the man's voice as he sat. President Shinra was the only man the he had ever met whose breathing made him sound like he was constantly running a marathon. He sat in silence waiting for that wretched voice to start up once more.

Shinra popped a cigar in his mouth but didn't light it as he began to speak. "Over the last few weeks, certain sensitive items have been disappearing from various departments throughout the company. Most recently, the Urban Development department, under Mr. Brooks," he gestured Reeve, "has reported the plans for the upgrades to the reactor in sector three are now missing.

"I believe that this person has been working with the rebel groups that have taken up residence under the city plates. This is in order to halt the upgrades and sabotage us from within. There has been an internal investigation conducted and I now believe that we have found the perpetrator of these acts. I want you, Reno, to take this person out." Shinra ordered as he pulled the cigar from his lips. Reno watched in disgust as a trail of saliva hanging from his almost non-existent lip to the cigar snapped and landed on the President's double chin.

Reeve looked up pleadingly at the President. "Surely there has to be some other form of punishment than death if he is guilty? Perhaps we should re-evaluate the evidence before taking such hasty measures." The young executive said as he ran his hands through his shoulder length brown hair.

The round man looked at Reeve with disdain. "Mr. Brooks, there will be no second chances or leniency in this matter. A trusted member of this organization has betrayed my company and I will not stand for it!"

Reeve shook his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do for the man that he knew would never do such a thing. The man in question was loyal to Shinra regardless of his personal dislikes pertaining to the methods of the company. "I just don't think that this is the right course of action." He mumbled.

There was silence in the room for a moment. Tseng still had yet to say anything but Reno assumed that his silence had to the anger that he was harboring. The fiery Turk said nothing as he waited for the President to speak.

"The man is one of Mr. Brooks associates. He runs the Social Welfare Department under Urban Development division." Reno visibly paled at this bit of information…it could only be one man. "Reno, you are to take this man out…his name is Mason Drake."

Reno's chest felt heavy, almost as if it was about to cave in. He closed his eyes momentarily in pain. He now knew why Tseng and Reeve were acting so strangely. He watched as Reeve tilted his head back with his eyes closed and watched as Tseng's fist clinched tightly.

He had just been assigned to kill their good friend…but that was not all…he also would be killing his childhood friend.

Reno neither moved nor said anything as the President continued to speak. "You will do this tomorrow evening, and retrieve his briefcase. There has been rumors of a meeting set up between him and one of the rebels tomorrow night so he will have the documents on him." Shinra reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an ornate silver lighter and lit the sopping wet cigar. "You are all dismissed." He said propping his feet on the desk, grunting from the exertion of his action.

The trio stood and quickly exited the office leaving a smirking President behind them.

The President let out an evil chuckle. "Killing two birds with one stone…The company will save millions and what better way to test their loyalty that to have them kill their own friend. If they don't, I will simply have them all killed."

=-=-=-=

Tseng held the elevator door as Reno and Reeve stepped on the elevator. He reached over and pushed 65 and 61, for Reeve's office and the Turk's base level respectively. None of the men said anything until the bell signaling the floor chimed. Tseng met Reeve's sad green eyes and said one word. "Ksen."

Reeve nodded and stepped of the elevator. The three Turks, Reeve and Mason knew that nothing that they said in the Shinra building was safe so, they developed code words that signified the need for a meeting without Shinra's many ears listening. The word 'Ksen' was short for the word 'ksenodoheo' loosely translated, meant hotel, which let the men know that they were to meet at Tseng's apartment tonight, it being closest to the hotel.

Reno leaned back against the cool glass of the elevator as they made down to their floor. At the sound of the chime, Reno looked to the opening doors finding his boss, stand stiff as a board and his hands clasped so tightly behind his back, his knuckles had turned white.

The silently made their way to their network of connected offices as people dodged jumped out of path of the most dangerous people within Shinra's ranks. Reno reached and opened the door for his boss and with a look, the both went to their offices.

Reno sat heavily in his plush leather chair and buried his head in his hand, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. The intercom on his phone buzzed to life when Tseng's deceptively calm voice flowed from the speaker.

"I will inform Rude of the situation." He stated simply.

The red head pushed the button on the phone. "Okay boss." He replied burying his head in his now folded arms, think about the man that he was suppose to kill.

Reno had met Mason when he was five while living with his mother in the Sector four. His mother was raising him alone after his father left them a few months prior to fend for themselves. Because jobs in the slums were scarce, his mother was forced find employment at the honeybee inn as a sex worker. One thing that Reno prided himself on was his memory. He remembered the night that he met Mason, his parents, and subsequently, his decision to join Shinra like it was yesterday.

=-=Flashback=-=

"Baby, those curlers aren't toys. Come over her and have a seat." Maryanne said little boy, patting the counter top next to her. She hefted the child onto the countertop while she removed her makeup in the dressing room of the honeybee inn. The babysitter that she was barely able to afford had just dropped her young son off since she was coming off her shift.

"Mama is it time to go yet? I'm sleepy." A five-year-old Reno whined.

"I'm almost done…did you have fun at the sitters?" She asked, putting her long red hair into a loose bun.

The little one brightened noticeably. "Yup mama! Danni let me play wit da buildin' blocks today an we colored…it was fun!"

She smiled at him and ruffled his short red locks. "That's good! I wish I could have played too!" Reno leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on his mama's cheek. "Are you ready sweets?"

He nodded vigorously and hopped from the counter top. Maryanne stood and took her son's tiny hand in hers and made their way out of the inn.

Halfway to their home in Sector four, a drunken man stumbled out from behind a pile of garbage. He staggered over to them as Reno stood protectively in front of his mom. "Hey pretty lady, don't cha work at the inn?" His words were heavily slurred and he swayed on his feet.

The red headed woman pulled her son close to her, protecting him. "I'm sorry sir, I think you have me mistaken for someone else…now if that's all, I really must get my son home." She tried to walk past the man only to be stopped once more.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" He said grabbing her arm with bruising strength. "How bout you ditch the kid and come have some fun with me." He said smashing his mouth to hers.

She was struggling to get away when Reno ran up and bit the man's leg. The drunk released his hold on the woman and clutched at his bleeding leg.

"You leave my mommy alone!"

"You lil' shit, you'll pay for that!" he said charging for them. He knocked Reno to the ground and kicked the child hard in the ribs.

Maryanne clawed at the man and beat him with her fists while screaming for help. She ran over and picked up her crying son and started to run, only to bed tripped and fall to the ground. The man got to his knees and pulled out a switchblade. "Now I'll take what I want and kill you both!"

She pulled Reno close to her chest and attempted to get to her feet. The man got to his feet and was about to charge at them when two shots rang out and hit the man in once in each leg, shattering the bone in one of them. The drunk yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.

Maryanne looked up to her savior. "Thank you for helping us."

A blond haired man in his late thirties stood a few yards away, holding a smoking pistol in his hands. He stood in front of a brunette woman clutching a child with light brown hair around the same age as her son. He came forward and helped Maryanne to her feet "My name is Nathan." He gestured for the woman behind him to step forward. "This is my wife, Liza and my son, Mason. Are you hurt?"

She had tears running down her pale cheeks as she peeked down at her precious son who was having problems breathing. "I am fine but my child is not." She climbed to her feet and began to clamor away before Nathan restrained her.

"What happened to him?" The man asked with concern.

"That bastard kicked him…I think his ribs are broken."

Nathan plucked the child from Maryanne's arms. "Come with us. Liza will heal him once we get to our home." She nodded and they quickly made their way to the Drake's home, also in Sector four.

=-=

Thanks to the mastered cure materia Liza had used, the red headed child made a quick recovery. The two families became close rather quickly and their boys became like brothers. They did everything together and while Liza watched Reno while his mother was at work, and Nathan escorted Maryanne home on his way from work.

=-=Twelve years later=-=

Reno sat at the recently built playground on the edge of Sector four. He had been living with the Drake's since his mother had died the previous year after living with cancer, but not being able to afford treatment. 'Maybe she would have lived if son of a bitch she called her husband hadn't left us. We _might_ have been able to get her some kind of treatment.' He thought bitterly.

"Hey Reno, whatcha up to?" Mason said as he sat next to the red headed teen on the bench.

"Hey Mas. Just thinking…"

Mason looked and him with amusement in his green eyes. "That can't be good."

The corner of Reno's mouth upturned slightly as he playfully punched Mason in the shoulder. "Shut up." He sobered slightly. "There's nothing for me down here…Your parents have done so much for me and my mother, I want to help them, but there nothing in the slums. Mas, I'm thinking of going to look for work with Shinra."

"Ya know Reno, I was thinking about it also. I don't want my parents to live in the slums anymore. I want to move them somewhere safe, like to the upper plate or even to Kalm.

Reno took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "Well, I'm headin' up there in the morning, so I guess I go tell Miss Liza and Nate."

Mason laughed. "You know, ma hates when you call her that…makes her feel old."

Reno smiled. "I know, but they know they are like an Aunt and Uncle to me."

Mason nodded and they headed back to their small home.

The next day, Reno went to the Shinra headquarters and signed up for the Shinra guard.

=-=End Flashback=-=

Reno pulled his head out of his folded arms. Mason got an office job and was trained in the Urban Development department where his gained knowledge helped him advance up the corporate ladder.

Reno himself had advanced in the guard rather quickly because of his skills. Reno was an excellent marksman but preferred a nightstick-like weapon called an electromag stick. This had caught Scarlet and Heidegger 's attention. Heidegger reassigned Reno to the Turks as a trainee at age eighteen under Tseng's tutelage.

That was eight years ago. He and Mason had been able to move Liza and Nate to Kalm where they lived quietly after their first year with the corporation. They both passed around two years ago in an accident outside of Kalm.

The Turk sighed and looked over to the clock. '6:00…Tseng should be coming out in…five…four…three…two…one.' Reno looked through his open office door to see Tseng exit his. He gave a mental chuckle at the man's predictability.

Tseng gave Reno a look that said 'don't forget' before leaving the office.

=-=-=

AN: So yeah, this is my first Chapter for my Reno/Aeris fic…I hesitated to post it, but I wanna know what you think of the first chappy and if you think I should continue. Right now, I'm working on chapter three of this story and hopefully when that's finished, I can post chapter 2. I haven't decided if it going to be AU or follow some of the events of the game.

(Oh yeah, I got a nice pic of the Turks and Rufus in my profile if you want to check it out)

Also, can anyone tell me where the name Mason Drake came from? I'm just curious to see if anyone knows

Any flames will be used to line my rabid Chocobo's pen, then said Chocobo will pay a visit to said flamer.

Tseng, would you do the disclaimer please?? {blows a kiss to Tseng who blushes slightly}

Tseng: Ezri does not own final fantasy 7 or any of it's characters. We choose to visit her because she shows us a better time and does not keep us locked in the basement of Square-Enix.

See ya peoples!!


	2. House of Worship and Forgiveness

=-=  
Chapter 2: House of Worship and Forgiveness  
=-=

Reno pulled his sleek black luxury sedan into the visitor space in the secured parking garage of Tseng's building at 7:30 pm. 'Reeve is already up there.' He thought, glancing at the young exec's midnight blue sedan.

He walked over to the elevator and waited for its arrival. The door slid open to reveal the familiar teen attendant. "Hello Mr. Reno, are you going to thirty?"

Reno nodded and moved to the back of the elevator for the short ride.

"Here you are sir. Have a nice evening."

Reno nodded once more but mentally scoffed as he walked down the hall. This evening would be anything but 'nice.' He knocked on the door, which was opened almost immediately. Tseng stood at the door, his suit still looking freshly pressed though his hair was now disheveled. The ebony haired man stepped to the side allowing Reno access to his spacious apartment before closing and locking the door soundlessly.

Reeve sat in a large leather recliner, his shirt un-tucked and his tie loosened as he stared at the ceiling. Reno pulled his suit jacket off, along with his tie and tossed it on the overstuffed couch before dropping his long, lean body on it like he was boneless and burying his face into the cushions.

Tseng walked over with three glasses and two bottles, one of amber liquid and the other of clear. The Turk leader poured them each a glass of the amber liquid to start. "Reno." He in his usual quiet, accented tone.

Reno sat up with a grunt on the couch and downed his drink. "What evidence could they possibly have on him? Mason has _never_ done _anything_ wrong in his life!" He snarled as he poured himself another drink.

Reeve sighed before also downed his drink, coughing slightly at the burn. He usually didn't drink hard alcohol, but under these circumstances, it was warranted. "I don't know, both Tseng and I have both requested to review the evidence against Mason, but we were both denied."

Tseng sipped his drink as he gazed at the glass tabletop. "We know that he is loyal, Rude know this also, but the reasons for singling him out makes no sense."

"But why me! Why do I have to do it?! That man is like a brother to me!" Reno growled.

Tseng shook his head. "I don't have a clue. During my twenty-six years with the corporation, I have never been in this position."

Aqua eyes blinked back the sting of frustrated, angry tears. "What if I refuse?"

"You know what will happen. You will probably be executed and most likely we will share your fate." Tseng said, his anger beginning to seep into his voice. This entire situation did not make sense.

Reno downed four more drinks in rapid succession, allowing the alcohols numbing effect to begin working its magic. Reeve swirled his third drink in his glass. "There is no way that we could fake his death or do something in order to keep him alive, is there?"

The two Turks shook their heads. "Shinra will be expecting to see his body delivered to the morgue then identified. There is no way out of this." Reno stated with no emotion in his tone.

The other two men knew that he was starting to shut down. His eyes had become glassy, his face was set in stone, and his hands were trembling slightly. "I think that fat fuck is testing me…testing us. I want to shove my mag rod up his ass and kill that sorry son of a bitch." Reno's tone was so icy, a chill went up the spine of both men, but they remained silent, listening to the fire haired man rant.

Reno grabbed the bottle of amber liquid, and to the astonishment of the other two men, chugged the remaining third of the bottle. Tseng took the empty bottle from the inebriated man and reclaimed his seat in the second recliner. "Reno, I wish I could tell you that you didn't have to do this. Mason is a good man and I do not believe for one moment that he has done anything that he is accused of. Reno, as cold as this may sound, if it was possible, I would do this for you so that you didn't have to." Tseng ran his hand through his hair once more. "But the President already has me assigned to other duties tomorrow."

A very tipsy Reeve tipped his head back watching the ceiling spin. "Reno {hic}, chou knows dat if we could do anything to help, we wood."

Reno and Tseng had to give a small chuckle at the sloshed young man. He had only just started his fourth drink…He just really couldn't hold anything other than beer.

Reno sobered quickly. "Well, I know what I have to do…If I don't kill Mason, we all die. If it was just my head on the chopping block, I'd tell Shinra to go fuck himself." Aqua eyes stared intently into rich brown and the emerald green of his companions. "But I don't want to be responsible for your deaths as well as Rude's. I have to do this."

The two dark haired me tried to talk the fiery Turk out of it, but they knew that there was no other options. Reno felt the Tseng's apartment spin before slurring, "I want to get out…" and passing out on the couch.

Tseng sighed and looked to the dozing executive. "Reeve, wake up. You can sleep in the spare bedroom."

Reeve hauled himself out of the chair and stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed on the king sized bed, grateful that he had a late shift tomorrow.

Tseng pushed Reno onto the couch so he was laying on his side and placed a bucket in directly in Reno's line of vision, just in case. Unexpectedly, Tseng felt all of his forty-three years crash down on him, making him feel weary as he forced his body to move into his bedroom.

=-=-=-=

Reno watched from the shadows within the parking garage of the Vista View Luxury apartments, watching the approach of Mason's Black SUV. He watched as Mason cut off the engine and grab for his briefcase. Reno walked behind the vehicle as the brown haired man as locked the door and turned towards him, letting out a startled gasp, until he saw who it was.

"Gods Reno! You scared the hell outta me!!" Mason said with a friendly smile, which cut into Reno deeply.

Reno fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled Mason into a hug. "I'm sorry my friend…Gods Mason, I'm so fucking sorry."

Reno gently stabbed him with the hidden hypodermic needled, watching as the drug put him in a euphoric state and saw Mason smiled and laugh before falling into unconsciousness.

The Turk gently lowered his friend to the ground and placed two fingers on his wrist. He felt the man's pulse begin to slow until it eventually stopped. Reno let out a cry of anguish as he felt tears roll down his pale cheek. His eyes caught a glimmer of metal and parted the man's shirt collar and felt his heart clench painfully. He pulled a cross made of white gold from beneath the shirt and brought his hand up to the cross that hung around his own neck.

=-=Flashback=-=

"Reno, ma and dad are calling!" Mason called to Reno, who was sitting his favorite bench within the park.

They quickly made their way back to the house and entered to find Nathan and Liza smiling. "What's going on?" Mason asked as they came into the living room.

Nathan stood and walked over to the boys. "Reno, before you mother died, she hoped that you two would always be there for each other, like true brothers. She gave me something that she wanted us to give to you two. They were very special to her." He pulled out two chains, each holding a cross made of white gold.

"They belonged to your grandmother and grandfather Reno." The blond man handed one chain to Liza who clasped it around Reno's neck as Nate clasped the other around Mason's. They stepped back and admired the their son and the boy who had become like a son to them.

Reno grasped his cross in his hand and smiled up at the Drake's. "Thank you." He was happy to have something to remember his mother by. He then looked over to Mason who was also grinning and punched him playfully in the arm.

=-=End Flashback=-=

Reno's head rose as he looked at his friend who lay dead on the ground by his own hand. Mason had a slight smile on his face and if anyone were to look at him, they would assume he was sleeping. Reno removed the cross from Mason's neck and put it around his neck to join his own, then brought his hand up and pushed the man's brown locks away from his eyes. The green-eyed man forced himself to his feet, grabbing the briefcase and concealing it within a large backpack and leaving the parking garage.

=-=-=-=

Reno stumbled out of 'The Fourth,' a sleazy bar built in his old home of Sector Four. The backpack that concealed Mason's unopened briefcase, was zipped and slung over his slumped shoulders. The water-downed alcohol threw his balance off and clouded his mind slightly, but did nothing to mask the clarity of his actions. Reno would always remember the smile Mason had on his face as his life slowly come to an end. The smile he had grown so fond of while growing up with him in the slums.

Reno wandered aimlessly through the various sectors of the slums and eventually ended up in Sector five. 'I had to kill the only family I had left.' He thought as he reached the outskirts of the sector. Reno brought his green-blue eyes from his contemplation of his shuffling feet to look at the structure before him.

He remembered this place…Every Sunday since his father abandoned he and his mother, then after they became close with the Drake's and after his mothers death, the two families would travel across the sector to attend services. They prayed to the gods above for a better life and for protecting them from the dangers that they faced every day.

Half of the building looked like it had collapsed but surprisingly, so of the stain glass windows were still intact. It's large doors were tagged with graffiti and the copper bell in the steeple was turning green from the time it had gone without care.

Clutching Mason's cross, the Turk stepped inside the church. Reno saw that there were supports that had fallen from the ceiling and landed on the pews. He walked to the front of the church and saw the healthy yellow flowers that grew in an area where the floorboards had been torn up and cocked his head to the side slightly.

'Its not often that you find flowers in the slums, let alone, anywhere in Midgar.' He thought as he pushed his red hair out of his face once more. Reno walked to the third row of pews from the front and sat gently on the damaged wood. This is where he would sit with the Drake's and his mother every Sunday.

He hadn't been to church since he left the slums and joined Shinra, but now, though he still felt like screaming and ending his own life, being inside this dilapidated sanctuary made him think about how his life and how it had come to this. With green eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap, he thought "Gods forgive me for what I've done…" He pleaded aloud to whichever god that happened to be listening at the moment.

"Who's there?" A timid female voice asked.

Reno's eyes popped open at the sound. He looked around the church from his seat, searching for the source of the voice. When is eyes traveled to the rear of the church near a door, a woman peeked from behind the battered doorframe. A pink clad girl cautiously stepped from her hiding spot holding a watering pot and slowly made her way to the flowerbed in center of the church.

'She looks familiar.' He thought, searching his alcohol soaked brain, trying to remember where he had seen her before. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled into a tight braid that came to an end at her lower back and her eyes were a rich emerald green. She couldn't be more than five feet and a few inches and there was a black choker around her swan-like neck. Despite everything that had happened hours before, Reno gave a slight smirk and thought 'She's cute…' then quickly shook himself of such thoughts.

Reno stood and walked to the end of the pew, intending to leave the church but stopped when he heard the girl give a startled gasp. He looked over to her with an arched eyebrow. "Whoa…something wrong?"

The young girl backed up a few steps and looked him over from his head to his toes. She stared fearfully at the man in the navy colored suit. "I-I won't go with you!"

He stared at her strangely as she spoke once more.

"You…you're a Turk…" She said trying to get to the back door.

It was at that moment that it dawned on him. 'She's the Ancient and her name is Aera or something like that…that psycho Hojo wants for his experiments…that sick son of a bitch.' He put his hands up to show that he meant her no harm. "I'm not here to take you to Hojo. I can't stand that bastard. I just ended up here…"

The girl lowered her guard a bit but still remained suspicious. "This isn't some trick? When I step out of this church, Tseng won't be there waiting to capture me?"

Reno shook his head and sat back on the pew, resting his head on the back of the wooden bench in front of him. He knew that Tseng had been assigned to look for her, but his boss had told him that he had better things to do than to look for 'playthings' for Hojo. Tseng only went in search for the Ancient when he was ordered to, otherwise it was business as usual.

Aeris watched the man's actions and could clearly see that he was in pain. As she slowly approached him, the feeling of intense remorse, sadness, anger and self-hatred emanated from him so strongly it caused her to gasp. He looked up at the sound and was surprised to see her taking a seat on the bench next to him.

'Her name is Aeris…I remember now…' he remembered as the alcohol in his system began to clear out.

He watched as her eyes closed and a smile graced her delicate lips and found that he couldn't pull his gaze away from her. A sense of peace and calm surrounded him, making him feel like he had just taken his first breath. They sat next to one another, not speaking until her green eyes opened almost an hour later. She stood from the pew and poured the last of the water over her flowers. The flower girl walked to the rear of the church, replace the watering tin and grab a metal staff that was almost taller than her.

Reno stood, also preparing to leave. He was suppose to meet Tseng at his apartment when his 'mission' was complete. Jade eyes observed the girl who was almost a foot shorter than he, as she came over to his row and smiled. What she said next shocked the Turk.

Her eyes closed once again and she stood stark still, but the sweet smile remained. "Reno," His eyes widened, He hadn't told her his name. "There are four and they're all okay…They're together. The fourth is recent…he doesn't blame you and forgives you for what you had to do." Green eyes opened and gave him a final sad smile when she saw his mouth agape and the sorrow clearly displayed in his eyes. "Remember him by the cross." She continued her way to the large doors of the church.

"Aeris!" Reno blurted. The young woman stopped and turned back to him. He didn't know what to say to her after what she had just told him. Looking her in the eyes, he couldn't help but to giver her very faint grin. "Goodbye."

She gave him a smile and a small bow before closing the doors behind her as she left the church.

=-=-=-=

AN: So that was chapter 2…geez, it hurt me to write that. Poor Reno! I think that if someone told me that I had to kill my best friend, I just couldn't do it. I'd rather face death myself than to hurt someone I care about.

What did ya'll think? I didn't expect to post this chapter so soon but the response to it has been amazing!

· Angel280

· Pingpong (see why I got all teary eyed)

· Torahiko

· Konie Hime

· Ardwynna Morrigu

· Lone Gunmen

· Precious Fire

· Swtlil-azn

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story! I really appreciate the encouragement!

{Tosses cookies to all reviewers}

{Yuffie runs in and snatches the rest of the cookies}

Ez: Hey! You take the cookies, you do the disclaimer Yuffs.

Yuffs: Okay!! Ezri doesn't own ff7 or its characters, we like to hang out with her and the others that spend time at the Plushie rooms of enchantment…its great there!

Ez: See ya'll later!


	3. Ways Out

=-=  
Chapter 3: Ways Out  
=-=

Reno knocked on the door to Tseng's apartment and waited impatiently for the stoic man to open the door. His eyes widened when the door opened. It was Rude.

Reno did a quick study of his partner. His arm was still in the sling from the bullet wound in his shoulder and under his suit shirt, the bulky bandages that were wrapped around his fractured ribs were clearly evident. The bald man tossed his head in a gesture for Reno to enter.

"When did they let you out?" Reno asked.

"…This evening." Rude stated as he moved back to his seat in one of the armchairs. At that moment, Tseng emerged from his kitchen with three beers, handing one to each man.

The three men sat in silence, no one knowing how to bring up the subject. The redheaded Turk sighed before beginning. "I used chlorohydrexaline…he felt no pain." He said as he pulled the backpack off and unzipped it, revealing Mason's briefcase.

"The euphoria poison." Rude nodded. He didn't want Mason to have suffered. He liked the kindhearted man that was like kin to Reno.

Reno handed the briefcase to Tseng, who examined the papers within as Reno downed his beer and tilted his head back against the couch. He felt his consciousness begin to drift then gave in to the lulls of sleep.

=-=

Fifteen minutes later, Reno jerked awake and hopped from the couch at the sound of his boss' uncharacteristic use of foul language. Rude, who had also been dozing, also became instantly alert at the sound of his boss' outburst.

"Fuck!" Tseng said with a snarl.

"What?" Reno asked as he cleared the sleep from his mind but when he looked to Tseng and saw the unmasked fury in his eyes, he felt the anger build in himself as well. "There was nothing." Reno stated before Tseng could answer.

Tseng continued to scan through the papers in Mason's briefcase and then pulled three folders out of the open briefcase and gave one to Reno and the other to Rude. Without question, they started reading the information contained within the folders. Reno angrily tossed he folder onto the coffee table and began pacing around the room. Eventually he made his way to the bar and began taking shots from a bottle of the strongest alcohol he could find.

Rude glanced over at Tseng, the anger her was feeling was clearly evident in eyes the color of dark amethyst. "He was working on setting up medical teams to go to the slums twice a month to provide care for the people down there. " The bald man said in quiet voice.

Tseng gave a curt nod but did not look up from the graph he was analyzing. "This may be the actual reason Shinra wanted him dead. By brining this proposal to the executive board, it most likely would have been passed. Only Scarlet and Heidegger would have voted against it. If passed, it would have cost millions of gil. In all probability, Mason discussed this with the President beforehand and was told to draw up his plans on paper."

Reno sat heavily on the couch and looked up at his boss. "That's only part of it, and we all know it! That bastard just chose that moment to yank our fuckin' leashes…it was probably more convenient to see if I'd do it!" The red head growled.

Reno's hands clenched as he partially listened to his co-workers conversation. Though his face remained emotionless, his eyes we murderous. Tseng glanced at Reno and trailed down to his clenched hands and watched as a thin trail of blood escaped. If his white knuckles were any indication, his short nails had managed to puncture this calloused skin of his hand. Tseng walked over to the bar, wet a towel and tossed it to the fire-haired Turk.

"He forgave me." Reno mumbled as he wrapped the towel around his hand. "She said Mason forgave me."

Tseng and Rude glanced at the grieving man with confusion on their faces. Reno sighed. "A…a girl told me he forgave me."

Rude still looked slightly confused, but Tseng no longer did. Instead, he gave Reno a slight, sad smile. "I see you had a chance to meet Aeris." He said, allowing a little warmth to enter his voice at the mention of the girl's name.

Rude nodded. "The Ancient." He said plainly with understanding.

"I have known Aeris Gainsborough since she was a child. She has powers that Hojo wants to control. The first time I encountered her, she told me something that only myself and one other person would know." Tseng stated as he closed his eyes remembering his wife and child he lost due to complications during the birth of his son. The then five-year-old Aeris had know of what had happened and told him that they had already been reborn and they were happy. He remembered the wisdom and certainty in the eyes of the child and cold not help but to believe her. This brought the closure that a young Tseng had been in search of for the better part of a year.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her out of Hojo's hands, but my power is limited. Tseng stated then let out s heavy sigh as he shuffled the papers back into order and placed them inside of the briefcase. "Regardless of whether Shinra was playing us or not, there is nothing we can do at the moment."

Reno shook his head. "I will get back at the fat fuck!" He said, rubbing his tired eyes. "Tseng…I quit."

Both Tseng and Rude looked at the man with reddish-brown hair. Tseng clasped his hands and sat back on the couch. "Reno, you know I can not let you do that under these circumstances."

"I know." Reno checked the self-inflicted wounds on his palms. Seeing that his palms were still bleeding, he rewrapped his hand with the towel and stood from the couch. "I'm going home."

Rude stood and adjusted his sling with a grunt. "I'll take you."

Tseng nodded to the two men before fixing his gaze on the sea colored eyes of his subordinate. "I will call you in the morning."

Reno gave him a half-nod before following the bald man out of the apartment.

=-=-=-=

Reno stumbled into his apartment and went straight into the bathroom, striping his suit as he went. He turned the jets to cold, removed his boxers and stepped under the ice-cold flow. The shock of the cold water left his mind blissfully blank as he quickly scrubbed his body clean. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a dark green towel over his waist before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. Closing the cabinet, Reno looked in the mirror, quickly averting his eyes in disgust and anger. He popped six of the pills, five more than prescribed and turned on the tap and took a few sips of water from his cupped hands.

Walking into his rarely used kitchen, still holding the pill bottle and clad in only a towel, he grabbed the bottle of clear alcohol from the counter and took a few long draws of the burning liquid. He walked towards the bedroom, not bothering to pick up his discarded clothing. He slipped on a pair of gray boxer-briefs and swayed slightly as the alcohol quickly began reacting to the sleeping pills. The redhead opened the bottle and managed to swallow two more of the pills before collapsing face down on the bed, allowing the pill bottle to fall to the floor, spilling some of its contents.

Reno rolled and brought up his arm, which now felt like lead, and placed his hand over the two crosses that lie against the muscles of his chest. He clinched the crosses tightly as he fell into darkness, hoping that he would never wake up again.

=-=-=-=

Tseng was sitting with Reeve in the office of President Shinra once again as the balding man reviewed the contents of the late Mason Drake's briefcase. Tseng had shown Reeve the contents before their meeting with Shinra and both men were tempering their glares at the man, down to mere indifferent glances. Shinra tossed the folders on the desk, drawing the attention of the two men. "I think our informant was mistaken about the date of the meeting, but the other evidence still stands. That evidences shows that he was helping the terrorist organizations and that is the evidence that I will stand by."

Rage surged in the two men at the denial of their friend's innocence, even after his death, but they both remained silent as the president continued to curse Mason and justify his own actions for well over two hours.

"Well, now that this issue has been taken care of," Shinra started in his usual nasal voice. "you are both dismissed."

The two made their way to the elevators and with a nod, got of at their respective floors.

=-=

Tseng knocked opened the cracked door to Reno's office and the unused office across from his own, and found them both empty. He checked Rude's office, but the quiet Turk said that he had not seen Reno yet, though he had left a message at nine. Tseng took a seat in a vacant chair on the other side of Rude's desk and pulled out his PHS and dialed Reno's number. It rang…

And rang…

And rang…

Tseng waited for the Turk to answer but the voicemail picked up, playing Reno's cocky voice recording.

"This is Reno, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I feel like it." Beep

He glanced at the clock. '12:30…Where in the hell is Reno.' He thought as he tried the Reno's PHS once more.

"Do you want me to go check on him?" Rude asked.

"No. I will go." The ebon-haired said, standing from his seat. "Contact me if anything requires my attention."

"Yes sir."

Tseng left the office in search of his errant Turk.

=-=

The Wutain man knocked on the door and received no answer. Tseng sighed and reached into his pressed uniform jacket and pulled out a small tool kit. He made quick work of the lock and entered Reno's apartment.

It was dark. The curtains were drawn and Reno's clothing trailed from near the couch and into the bedroom. He slowly stepped through the door and saw Reno sprawled across the bed, his hand in a fist as it rests on his chest.

"Reno." The Turk leader said a little louder than normal.

Reno didn't even stir. To Tseng, it didn't even look as if he was breathing. He walked to the bed and knelt on the bed next to him, feeling for a pulse. He felt the slower than normal beat under his fingers and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Tseng tried calling the man's name once more and giving in a couple measured slaps across the face, but Reno was dead to the world. Tseng went into the bathroom, grabbed the large cup on the counter and filled it with cold water. As he was walking back into the bedroom, his foot launched a pill bottle and a few pills a few feet a head of him.

The Turk leader scooped up the bottle and read the label.

'_Colzeprisen 160mg, take one pill by mouth before bed as needed for insomnia. Do not take more than one dosage in a 24-hour period. Do not consume alcohol while taking this medication._ '

Tseng pulled out his PHS and splashed the water on Reno's face in one final attempt to rouse the man, but there was still no response. He was about to dial the number for Shinra's medical ward, but punched in the number for Midgar Hospital instead and waited for a moment for someone to answer.

"I have a medical emergency at Skyline Towers, apartment 1152." He said calmly.

"The paramedics are en-route, what is the emergency?" The female operator asked.

"Overdose of Clozeprisen."

"Is the patient still breathing?"

"Yes."

"Your name sir?"

"Tseng."

"Uh, Mr. Tseng," She stated with obvious recognition of his name. "the paramedics have arrived and are on their way up."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone just as there was a knock at the door and allowed the paramedics to enter. "He's in the bedroom."

Tseng watched as they went to work on the unconscious man then loaded him on the stretcher. The female blonde medic looked up to him. "Will you be riding with us, Mr. Tseng?"

The Wutain man shook his head. "I will follow you."

They nodded and took Reno out of the apartment. Tseng followed shortly after locating Reno's keys and locking the apartment.

=-=-=-=

Tseng parked his car in the space designated for law enforcement and entered the emergency room through the ambulance entrance. A nurse was walking down the hall as she wrote on a chart, not paying attention to her surroundings, bumped into the Turk leader, almost falling to the floor.

"Sir you really are not suppose-" she began in an irate tone, that is, until she saw the blue suit and the man it was attached to. "Uh, I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention. Do you require any assistance?" She said with a slight bow.

"I am looking for a man who was just brought in…He would be receiving treatment for an overdose." He said quietly.

"Yes. I will take you to him." She said as she led him down the hallway. "He's in here sir."

Tseng nodded and opened the door leading Reno's room. A doctor and nurse hovered over the unconscious man, not noticing Tseng's entrance. He watched as they hooked him up to different machines, an IV to draw tubes of blood, and starting began pumping medications into his veins. The nurse secured the breathing tube that sat in the corner of Reno's mouth with medical tape and began taking notes as the doctor assessed and gave orders for Reno's treatment. With a nod she turned to the door and jumped when she saw Tseng. Seeing his nurse's reaction, he turned to see what had startled her. His eyes widened at the sight of the silent man standing near the door.

"What is his condition?"

The doctor knew not to question this particular man about why he was in the room. "On the way to the here, he went into respiratory arrest so we had to put a breathing tube in place. He'll have to stay one the ventilator until he regains consciousness and can breath on his own. There is no reason to pump his stomach, since the Clozeprisen has already been absorbed into his bloodstream. The IV medications will neutralize the affects of the drug and he should be awake in a few hours.

The overdose was severe considering the amount he had taken. I assume that he the effects were so intense because he consumed alcohol while or before taking the medication. I'll have to wait to until I get the blood test results to know exactly how much alcohol he consumed and if he's done any damage to his liver or kidneys.

By all rights, he's lucky to alive right now. It was sheer luck that he did not stop breathing during the night. By the time you would have found him, he would have already been dead."

The doctor flipped through his paperwork as he spoke. "When this medication is prescribed, the maximum number of pills given is twelve because of the risk of accidental or purposeful overdose. If more than fifteen are taken in one dosage, eighty-five percent of the patients die from organ failure."

The raven-haired Turk nodded and sat in a vacant chair as the intercom buzzed to life. "Doctor Daniels to the nurses station, Doctor Daniels to the nurses station."

Reno's doctor looked up and rolled his eyes at the intercom. Daniels checked over Reno once more before leaving the room. Tseng informed Rude of Reno's status before making himself comfortable in the chair, listening to the soft hiss of the ventilator as he waiting for Reno to awaken.

=-=

Three hours later…

After a few moments of struggling with his own heavy eyelids, Reno's jade orbs opened slowly. 'Damn…I thought that woulda worked.' Reno thought. His eyes widened when his gag reflex began to kick in and he realized something was shoved down his throat. He thrashed weakly on the bed trying to remove the tube.

Tseng quickly made his way over to the startled man and held his arms in a firm grip. "Relax Reno! You're in the hospital."

Reno looked up at his boss and began to calm down. His energy was sapped and there was nothing he could do to fight the discomfort he was feeling. Tseng loosened his grip on one of his arms and reached over to press the call button on the bedrail.

A few moments later Reno's nurse and doctor rushed into the room and Tseng faded into the background. They removed the tape that secured the tube in Reno's mouth and prepared to pull out the tube. The nurse turned off the ventilator as the doctor spoke to the now exhausted man.

"Okay Reno," Daniels said as he donned a pair of gloves and took hold of the breathing tube. "On the count of three, I want you to cough as hard as you can. I'll help the tube to be removed easier."

Reno nodded.

"One…two…THREE!"

Reno felt the tube quickly being pulled from deep within his windpipe; his eye began to water at the highly unpleasant sensation. The tube was discarded as the red-head continued to cough violently and fell asleep once the coughing subsided. The doctor checked his pulse and breathing while the nurse covered Reno with the blanket.

Dr. Daniels turned to the Turk leader. "I got to results back from his tests. His blood alcohol was a little over two times the legal limit." He continued to scan over the lab results. "Reno's liver enzymes are a little elevated but he didn't do any damage and his kidneys are fine. However, it is quite obvious that he has faced some extreme form of stress and I recommend that he take a temporary leave of absence form his position soon. The next time he tries something like this, he might not be so lucky. I'll prepare the necessary paperwork to be submitted to Shinra."

Tseng nodded. "Do you know how long he will need to say hospitalized?"

"We'll need to keep him overnight for observation and the drug is still lingering in his system. He'll be released tomorrow but not cleared for work for at least three weeks." The doctor made his way to the door. "I'll send nurse Saeto in with the documents in a few moments."

Tseng sat staring at the man sleeping before him, listening to the steady beeping of the monitor that he was hooked up to. He couldn't help but to pity the man before him, but he could not blame the redhead for his actions. Most likely, Tseng would have done the same if he was in Reno's position. The nurse entered and Tseng stood looking down at the small woman.

"Um, here you are Mr. Tseng…If you need anything else, let us know." She said bowing to him.

"Thank you Nurse Saeto. I will return in the morning."

=-=-=-=

Tseng walked into his office and sat heavily in his chair. The meeting with the human resources department concerning Reno's medical leave of absence went extremely well, they granted the request with the Vice President's approval. However, when President Shinra caught wind of the LOA, the corpulent man immediately called Tseng to his office before the Turk leader even made it to his own office. The meeting with did not go well but Shinra knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. Even in a company like Shinra Inc., a doctor's orders took precedence and the employee could not return until a doctor released that person to duty.

The Wutain man rubbed his temples in an attempt to halt the headache that was beginning to form. A light knock at his office door made him sigh. "Enter."

Rude walked in and nodded to his boss in greeting before sitting in a chair near Tseng's large desk. "How is Reno?"

"There was no damage done, but he will be on medical leave for three weeks. He regained consciousness before I left but there was still enough drug in his system to sedate him once more. They want to observe him tonight, I will check him out tomorrow."

Rude nodded slightly. "…Did you tell Shinra what he did?"

"No. On the paperwork sent from the hospital, it simply stated that he was suffering from exhaustion, stress and unidentified illness. I said nothing about his 'attempt' but I know that Shinra suspects that is the real reason." Tseng glanced up at the clock and saw that it was already past six. Heaving a sigh, he stood from his desk and watched as Rude followed suit.

"Rude, go home and get some rest. I will be in after Reno is discharged from the hospital." Tseng said, reaching into his pockets to retrieve his keycard and car keys.

Rude nodded while Tseng locked his office, then followed him to the waiting elevator.

=-=-=-=

An: Well I'm finally back…my account here at has been frozen for the last two weeks (at least I think its been two weeks) because someone reported my stories to 's administrators.

Hey! I got an absolutely hot picture of Reno taken from advent children in my profile if you want to check it out. Ladies, its worth a peek. He's just too cute to pass up in that pic!

Anyway, this story has received 25 reviews just for the first two chapters! You gals and guys are the greatest! I especially wanna thank ya'll that reviewed the last chapter, you peoples are the bestest a gal can ask for!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…I will get the next up as soon as possible. I've been working on a few things and it hasn't been easy dividing up my time to do all of them.

Well, I better get going…I still got two songfics that I should be working on…so until the next chapter…

Bub-bye!!!

Ezri

_Hey, there were a few things that I had to edit in this chapter and I saw that there were a couple questions in one of my reviews so I thought I'd answer them. Eerian, yes Elena will be making an appearance soon and Yes Aeris will show up in the next chapter. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter people, something frightening will be happen in the next chapter. What's going to happen? You'll have to wait to find out._

_Evil? Why yes…yes I am! Mwahahahaha!!_

Oh and before I forget, Pingpong867 (she's an awesome KH author and my bestest buddy) and Pyrobaka have created a online RPG based on Kingdom Hearts and it is SO fun! I hope you all should check it out and join in…There still are a lot of characters from the final fantasy 7 to X-2 worlds that are still available (Leon, Yuffie, Vincent and Auron are already taken but we really need a Sora) OC's are accepted also…The link is:

http: unknownfate. / index.cgi

Just remove the spaces within the address.

Til the next chapter peoples…I love you all!!!

Ezri

Pingpong, Angel….I love you guys!!! YOU ARE THE BESTEST Buddies a gal can ask for!!!!


	4. Discharged

------  
Chapter 4: Discharged  
------

Reno sat in the drivers seat of his car watching as the heavy rain fell against the windshield, waiting. Why he was waiting, he did not know, but he knew this was something that he had to do. He felt almost hypnotized by the gentle 'swish' of the wiper blades against the cold glass but was broken from his trance when the passenger door opened and a person in a black cloak with a heavy hood took their seat in the passenger seat.

Reno leaned forward trying to get a glimpse at the person's face, but had no luck. His hand crept slowly along his hip in an attempt to find his weapon, only to find it gone. Jade orbs widened slightly as his hand rapidly felt along side of the seat in the in the door compartment for his beloved electromag rod, but still found nothing.

'Where in the hell is it?!' He asked himself, his eyes locked on the figure in the passenger seat.

"You will not find it." The male voice said.

Reno halted his movements. The sounded so familiar to Reno, but he just could place it. "Who in the hell are you and whey are you here?" He demanded of the cloaked man.

"Reno, you forgot so quickly? I thought you memory was better than that?" He taunted.

Reno searched his mind, still trying to place this mystery person, but came up with nothing. "I'm tired of playing these fucking games! Who in the hell are you and why are you here?!" He demanded of the person.

He laughed insanely and the red headed Turk went pale. 'I know that laugh…' He thought as he felt a crushing pain in his chest. "No…It can't be…"

"I would have thought that you never would have forgotten me so easily…we were like brothers after all." He stated as he faced Reno, but did not move the hood of his cloak.

"Mason…" He said in a choked voice. "Oh Mason, I'm so sorry…gods I-" Reno was cut off with a raised deathly pale hand.

"I don't want to hear it! You killed me Reno!! You killed me and left me lying on the ground like so much trash!" The hand moved with inhuman speed and wrapped around Reno's throat, effectively cutting off his air supply. Reno clawed at the hand trying to get it to release him.

"You killed me, so I'm going to kill you, you sorry son of a bitch!" The grip tightened even more. "I guess I'll be a murderer like you Reno!"

Reno brought his hand up and knocked the hood off of his attackers head. If he had able to breath, he would have gasped at the sight. President Shinra stared back at him. His tar stained teeth were bared at the man and his hot, rancid breath felt searing hot on the flesh of Reno's face as Shinra moved nose to nose with him.

Shinra laughed insanely as Reno's vision slowly began to tunnel. "I own you!" Shinra shouted, still using Masons voice. He surprised the choking man by releasing his throat.

Reno took a deep breath as the sound of his heart pounded in his ears. He attempted to take another breath, only to have the wind knocked from him and a searing pain began to emanate from his chest.

Bringing his hand to chest, he felt the wetness that was quickly soaking the front of his suit. Using the last of his strength, he brought his hand to his chest and pulled back revealing the bloody dagger that had been plunged into his chest.

Jade eyes began to droop as his lifeblood flowed uncontrolled from his mouth and the gaping wound in his chest.

Shinra grabbed they dying Turk by the collar and jerked him close his face once more. "Remember…I…OWN…YOU…"

* * *

Tseng sat in a chair hidden in the shadows of the room, watching as Reno tossed in his bed. 'Nightmares.' The brown-eyed man said as he hear Reno gasp and watched as his eyes snapped open. 

Reno's hands flew up and clutched his chest, feeling for a wound that was not there. 'It was a dream…' the though. Weakly, he allowed his hands to fall back to the bed and closed his eyes to calm his breathing.

A few minutes of silence followed as Reno's heart rate returned to normal. He stared at the ceiling before clearing his dry throat. "How long have I been here, boss?" He croaked. Though he had not seen or heard his Turk commander, he automatically knew that he was somewhere within his hospital room.

Tseng crossed his legs as he sat in the chair in the corner and watched as Reno's sluggish eyes finally locked on the sound of his movement. "You have been her since I found you. That was approximately twenty two hours ago."

"What's the verdict?" The sound of Reno's scratchy whisper asked.

"You'll live."

"Damn…when are they letting me go?"

"You are being release this morning, the nurse is getting your paperwork. As of today, you are on medical leave and you are not to report for duty until you are cleared by a doctor."

Reno nodded. He was grateful that he didn't have to return to the Shinra building. Reno knew that if stepped on foot in that building right now, he would kill Shinra and take extreme pleasure in doing it.

No, he didn't want to see the corpulent bastard to die just yet. First Reno wanted to hit him in the area he held most sacred…his company.

The nurse walked in a few moments later. "Here are your hospital discharge instructions. You're scheduled to follow up with a doctor for blood work once a week so we can watch your kidney and liver function. Normally we would schedule you for counseling sessions, but because of your position with Shinra, and the sensitive nature of your job, we can't provide that." She said as she handed Reno the paperwork.

"Mr. Tseng, since you are the one who is checking him out, I'll need you to fill this out and sign at the bottom." She gave the Wutain man the clipboard.

Tseng nodded slightly and signed the paperwork as the nurse pulled a pair of hospital issue pajama bottoms and a scrub-like shirt. She disconnected the tube from Reno's IV and removed it from his hand.

The Turk leader handed the paperwork back to the nurse as she was leaving. Reno quickly donned the slightly too large clothing and slippers.

"Can we get out of here?" Reno asked, running his hand through his red locks.

His boss nodded and led the way from the room.

* * *

Tseng opened the door to Reno's apartment and allowed the jade-eyed man to enter first. Reno sat heavily in a suede recliner and stared at the ceiling. The brown haired man sat across from Reno on the couch, observing his subordinate. 

After a few moments of silence, Tseng clasped his hands on his lap and sighed. "Reno…" he hesitated for a moment before continuing. For a private person like Tseng, this was not easy. "I know what you're going through right now. I know how it is to feel the pain of loosing a loved one at the hands of Shinra. I too have felt the need for revenge…"

Reno looked at his boss skeptically. "How is it that you know what I'm feeling right now?"

"Eighteen years ago, I married a woman named Kaida. We were happy together and I loved her more than life itself." Tseng paused for a moment.

Reno was a bit surprised; he never knew that Tseng had been married. His boss never spoke of the past and Reno was intent on listening and getting a glimpse into this man's past.

"Two years after our marriage, we found out Kaida was pregnant." The Turk leader smiled fondly at the memory.

"The pregnancy was easy for the first trimester, but there were problems during the second. I took a leave of absence in order to be with her and help when she needed me. During her eighteenth week, we found out we were having a boy.

"One day, in the middle of Kaida's seventh month, I received a call from president demanding that I return to headquarters to conduct an interrogation. My colleagues were already engaged in their own operation so I attempted to recommend others who could do the interrogation, but he made threats that I couldn't ignore.

"I told her that I was needed and she saw that I didn't want to leave her alone. " Tseng smiled sadly and looked up to stare at the ceiling. "She said 'Tseng, you worry too much…We'll be fine until you come back.' I was gone for three hours and when I came back, She was lying on our bed, very pale and sweating profusely.

--Flashback--

Tseng entered their apartment and tossed his keys on a table near the door. "Kaida?"

No reply.

Tseng walked into the kitchen but she wasn't there. "Kaida, where are you?"

"Tseng…" A weak voice drifted to him.

He rushed into the bedroom and found his wife, lying on her side and rubbing her distended belly with tears falling from her eyes. She was pale and sweating, her breathing hitched with pain. "Kai, what happened?" He asked, helping her into a position that would help her breath easier.

"Tseng…Something's wrong with the baby…I came in here about a half hour ago and I felt really dizzy so I decided to lay down." She began sobbing as Tseng pulled out his PHS. A contraction hit and she cried out in pain. "No…noo…It's too early!"

The Wutain man was already speaking with emergency services. He hung up the PHS and ran to the living room, unlocking the from door of their home.. Kaida cried out again and Tseng rushed back into the room as she arched off the bed screaming.

Tseng went over and gathered her carefully in his arms. "Breathe love…" He placed a kiss on the top of her sweat matted russet hair. "Help is on the way, just focus on the sound of my voice and breathe."

Kaida took deep breaths and listened as her husband spoke of their son. He told her of their son's intelligence and strength, of how he would have her eyes and nose but have Tseng's hair color and height.

Her blue-gray eyes rolled slightly as she gave him a weak smile. "He won't look like me at all…he's goin' to look just like his papa." She whispered weakly as her head lolled against his shoulder. Suddenly her eyes closed tight and she let out a strangled cry.

That's when it happened…

Tseng looked down and froze in horror when he saw Kaida's lifeblood begin to flow from her womb and onto the white sheets below her as well as the light blue dress she wore. "Oh Leviathan…Kaida?! Kaida wake up!!"

Her eyes opened slowly as shock began to settle within her. "Tseng…I'm scared…please…don't leave me…"

Tseng heard the frond door open. "We're in here!' he shouted and glanced at the clock. 'Five minutes? It seemed like longer.' "Kaida, I won't leave you." He said, kissing her gently on her forehead. "I love you."

The paramedics came into the room seconds later and immediately went to work on the bleeding woman.

"Sir, I need you to step away from the bed." The male paramedic said.

Tseng did as told but had to fight off the urge to run to his wife's side that the sound of her pained moans. Anger washed over the Turk. 'That fucking bastard!' His mind screamed. 'If he would have never called me in, I would have been here for her!'

They gently placed her on the stretcher. "We're ready. Will you be riding with us?" The female asked.

Tseng nodded and followed them out the door and to the waiting ambulance.

-----

Doctors and nurses quickly prepped Kaida for surgery as Tseng change into the scrubs he was given and followed them into the Operating room. Despite the protests of the doctors, the Wutain man absolutely refused to leave his wife's side.

They rolled the woman on her is side and swabbed the orange antiseptic on her back, then inserted the long spinal needle into one of the spaces between her vertebra, delivering the medicine that would numb her from the waist down.

"Come on people, lets get moving! One of the surgeons commanded and everyone sprang into action.

Tseng crouch slightly at the head of the bed, whispering in comforting his love as they worked to remove the baby and stop the bleeding as they went. Tseng placed his forehead against Kaida's. "Love, I am so sorry…if I had been there, none of this would have happened…Please…forgive me…Leviathan, I love you so much." He said, his voice choked.

She looked up at him through drugged eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Tseng, there's nothing for me to forgive because you did nothing wrong…" Kaida felt a sense of calm wash over her…she knew what was happening. "Tseng… Ai shite'ru yo…I always will… Kore kara zutto itsumadem… never doubt that…no matter what…" her voice growing quiet as strength was being drained from her body.

"Baby's out!" The surgeon said before going back to work on Kaida. However, the couple heard no cries from their premature son.

A nurse rushed over and took him to the side of the room where they immediately we to work trying to revive the tiny form that he and his wife had created. The flurry of movement went on for a few minutes and the suddenly stopped, Tseng looked over and met the eyes of the doctor working on their son. The doctor shook his head slowly and silent tears coursed down his cheeks.

The drape that hid the surgery from their view was removed and Tseng was startled by the amount of blood that was on the once white floor. One of the nurses rushed into the operating room and hurried over to the doctor, handing him a file. He flipped through it and let out a sigh.

The surgeon walked over and pulled Tseng a short distance away from his wife before giving him the news.

"I am very sorry but we were unable to revive your son, you have my deepest sympathy."

Tseng nodded numbly and waited for the doctor to continue.

"According to the labs we just got back on your wife, the prognosis is not good. Her organs are shutting down from the blood loss that she suffered…there is nothing more that we can do for her but to keep her comfortable."

"How long does she have doctor?"

The other man shook his head sadly. "Not long, she can go at any time. "We're moving you all to the OR next door, there is a grief counselor waiting for you there."

Tseng nodded before making his way to his wife. The wheeled her and the bassinette that held their son into the next room.

One of the attendants adjusted the angle of the stretcher so that she was sitting up slightly. The doctor stood quietly in the corner, only the slow beep of Kaida's heart monitor could be heard.

She looked up to Tseng. "He didn't make it…" She stated as tears poured down her cheeks.

"No darling…" He said, sitting on the bed next to her and hugging her tight.

A young woman in blue approached with the tiny bundle in her arms. She explained who she was and her purpose before looking to the dying woman and her husband with sympathy. "…we encourage all parents to hold their child."

"I know I don't have long…can I?" Kaida weakly held out her arms and the woman paced their tiny son in her arms. Kaida knew she was dying and wanted, no, needed to hold their son.

He was dressed in a tiny blue outfit with a very small-embroidered blue Chocobos on the cuffs of the short sleeves and a tiny blue cap covered the child's ebony hair that peeked form beneath the cap. "Our Kiyoshi…so handsome…just like his father." She said with a tearful smile as she stroked the baby's cheek with her finger.

Tseng moved closer on the bed with his wife, placing one arm over her shoulder and the other on little Kiyoshi's chest, reciting Leviathan's prayer for souls for his son. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and watched as his wife followed his actions.

Kaida felt something in her body change…she knew her time was drawing to a close. She handed Kiyoshi to his father and stared into Tseng's eyes. "Tseng…I have to go now…"

"No…Kaida, please don't leave me…" Tseng said painfully.

"I'm sorry love…but its time. Please don't blame yourself…We love you my husband, father of my child…our child…"

"I love you to my wife, mother of my beautiful son." He held her tight in one arm and his son in the other."

She smiled as she looked to him and gave a weak laugh. "I…told you…he was gonna look jus' like his papa…" Her eyes closed and the beeping of the heart monitor slowed until it flat-lined and the alarms went off.

The doctor walked over and shut off the alarm, placing the stethoscope over her heart and listened for a minute. "Time of death 20:27 hours…"

He placed a hand on Tseng shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss…I truly wish there was more that I could have done for them."

Tseng tried to speak but couldn't form any words as he continued to hold his son.

-----

Tseng looked down at the large marble tombstone with a bouquet of twelve of the purest white and twelve the warmest red roses he could find as he read the inscription.

_Here lies_

_Kaida Ziyal Kimura  
July 1st -April 20th  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
  
Kiyoshi Kenii Kimura  
April 20th-April 20th  
Cherished Son_

_  
May the great god Leviathan protect and guide your souls for all eternity. You will always be loved and never forgotten._

Tseng placed the roses on the green grass that grew over the common grave near the flowers that grew at the base of the tombstone. Tears fell from his eyes and landed in the grass below as he ran his hand over the marble surface. "I love you both." He whispered before walking away.

--End flashback--

Tseng stared at his clasped hands as they hung between his knees. "The doctor later explained that if she had received had received help soon after she began feeling any unusual symptoms, she would have survived and there was a increased chance that Kiyoshi would have also survived.

"If it hadn't been for the threats that Shinra made towards the safety of my wife, I would have never left her side…they would still be here with me today…my beautiful Kaida and Kiyoshi…"

"So you see Reno, I too have lost those who were and still are dear to me because of a threat or directive put forth by that Son of a Bitch. I look forward when Hades claims his soul and they bury is fat ass in the cold ground. That is the day that I will dance on his grave." Tseng took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to quell his anger.

"Reno, there is nothing that I can say that will console you about what has happened. I do know that you are going to be planning some sort of revenge against Shinra and I will not stop you. Mason was a good colleague and friend to me as well and he did not deserve his fate for wanting to help people. Whatever you plan to do, you cannot do it if you are dead. Do not try this again." He commanded quietly, his voice returning to its usual flat tone.

Reno nodded numbly. He had no idea about half of the things that his boss went through at the hands of that 'fat fuck,' which is now how he referred to the President.

Though Tseng's was the same as he had always heard it, he knew that his boss was concerned. His boss was right though…he was going to get back at Shinra for what he had forced him to do. Then, he would sever all of his ties from that man's company…he didn't care if it meant that he had to hide for the rest of his life, he was not going to stay part of that organization for longer than he had to.

There was something nagging at him about why Tseng was still involved with Shinra. "Tseng, did you ever get any type of revenge on the fat fuck?"

Tseng looked up and brown met jade green. "In a way I did. I set him up to be killed, but as you can see, that plan failed."

Reno looked to Tseng with wide eyes. "How?"

"As you know, Shinra has a number of enemies, both outside and within the corporation. I managed to find someone within the company that had also lost someone dear because of him. We came up with a plot to kill him and make it look like an assassination.

"He was on a business trip to Junon and I was the Turk assigned to guard him. My associate followed us and took up position within the shadows on the roof of a building. While he was being greeted by the head of Shinra's Junon headquarters, a bullet came through the window, and ripped through my shoulder knocking me to the ground and two more bullets followed seconds later, hitting Shinra in the chest and low in his stomach. These two bullets were coated in an almost undetectable anticoagulant, which should have caused him to bleed uncontrolled."

Tseng unbuttoned the first few of his shirt and pulled back his jacket, shirt and shoulder holster strap to reveal the surgical scars and healed bullet wound in his shoulder. "Everything went as planned, but the bullet missed his heart by mere millimeters. He was in intensive care, under heavy guard for over a month, and while he recovered, he lost approximately 1.3 billion gil because he wasn't able to coordinate a power merger deal with one of the power companies based on the central continent.

"Shortly after that incident, I was promoted to my current position. I believe that he suspected that I had something to do with it, but because of the gunshot wound that I received, it made him reconsider that assumption. In this position, I can be watched, and because of this, there hasn't been a second opportunity to carry out any further plans." He said removing his keys from his pocket.

"Boss…I had no idea…I-" Tseng held up his hand in a gesture that conveyed his understanding of what Reno was trying to say.

The red head nodded and sighed. "Thank you Tseng…" He said sincerely. His boss was the only person that knew what he was going through.

"You are welcome Reno. I must be going now. Our new recruit is starting today to being her probationary period."

"Elena is starting today?" He said looking up at the mention of the recruit that he had trained before going on his mission to the swamp.

"Yes. Reeve, Rude and I will come by tomorrow." The Wutain man said as he headed to the door. "Goodbye Reno." He said before closing the door.

Reno leaned back in the recliner and stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his turbulent mind.

* * *

AN: I REALLY HATE THE DOCUMENT MANAGER... 

"Tseng… Ai shite'ru yo…I always will… Kore kara zutto itsumadem… never doubt that…no matter what…"

Translation:

"Tseng…I love you…I always will…for always and forever…never doubt that…no matter what…"

(translation was taken from the boys next door…I forgot to put the translation up the first time...)

I truly apologize about the lateness of this chapter. There have been lots of things going on lately for myself and my friends both online and off. I felt really bad so I sat down at 10:00 last night and worked until 4:50am, then started back up at 10:30 and finally finished it at 4:30 today.

You don't know how hard this was for me to write. I felt so horrible for what I did to Tseng and Reno, but I felt Tseng's story needed to be told. Hardly anyone EVER talks about my Tsengie! (cuddles Tseng)

I know I said that Elena and Aeris would be in this chapter, but since this chapter is 4,000 words, I had to stave off putting the girls in until the next few chapters.

Please let me know what you think about what I did for Tseng concerning his wife and child. I cried while writing that...gods that was just so hard.

The name Kiyoshi was borrowed from my friends Pingy (pingpong867) and Angel (Shadowbeaw) character that they are using in a Roleplay that I'm involved with. Kaida's name is taken from an OC that I created for another story that I'm working on with Angel...their personalities are different...I just like the name.

I might as well explain where Mason Drakes name came from too! When I go to work, my client loves to watch a certain show from noon to 2:00 and that show, my friends is Perry Mason. Mason for Perry Mason, of course and Drake for Paul Drake, who Perry Mason uses as his private eye.

Well I better get going...Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this and my other stories. Please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!

Thankies all!

Ezri

ps..oh yeah, I didn't put a birth year for them cause I didn't it looked right. And the reason that the Turks are usually only called by their first name or for example, Mr. Tseng, Mr. Reno etc... in upcoming chapters. Did I mention that I hate the Document Manager???

September 8, 2004


	5. Gathering

Chapter 5: Gathered

Reno flipped through the channels trying to find something halfway decent to watch, but was having no luck. Distracted, Reno continued to check the remaining channels.

"Chocobo racing...no. The history of ShinRa...fuck no. Porn, porn, porn...eh, no." A sigh escaped his lips once he reached the news channel. Giving up for now, he tossed the remote on the couch.

It had been eight hours since Tseng had dropped him off at home after he was discharged and he was _already_ fighting a bout of cabin fever. He couldn't leave his apartment because of the sedatives were still causing him to doze and feel weak at any given moment. Each time he had fallen asleep, variations of the dream he had before being released played over and over in his mind.

Sometimes the setting would be different, but some things remained constant. He remembered that in one of the four dreams he'd had today, he had been sitting nude in a bathtub when the cloaked man came and stared down at him. Reno stared back, unable to move and unable to see the persons face...at first.

The person spoke to him, using Mason's voice, then the cloaked person removed his cloak, revealing the corpulent president who promptly wrapped his hands around Reno's throat, pushing him beneath the water's surface. He could feel the bones in his neck breaking, being crushed by hands with power he knew that Shinra didn't possess. Blood spilled from his mouth, tinting the water as a bone in his throat punctured his trachea.

Fingers loosened slightly allowing Reno's damage windpipe to take what would be his last lung-full of water before his heart stopped, he woke up.

He remembered the sheer panic and the intense psuedo-pain that came with the dream, but most of all, he remembered the insane laughter and the sadistic smirk on Shinra's nearly non-existent lips.

Red hair spilled over the back of the couch as his head tilted back and aquamarine eyes locked on the ceiling. 'Three weeks...' he thought with a sigh, trying to figure out what in the hell he would do with that much time. The guilt would be the hardest thing to deal with during his LOA but the burning need and desire to avenge Mason's death, the death of Tseng's wife and child, along with all the others who died as a result of decisions and actions taken by that man.

The jade-eyed Turk began to doze once more, only to be startled to alertness by a loud, ringing sound. Reno snatched up his PHS, grateful for it waking him from another possible nightmare.

"Yeah?" He asked in a slightly groggy tone.

_"I did not mean to wake you, I'll call-" Tseng_ started but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it boss, I don't wanna sleep right now anyway." Reno stated honestly.

_"I understand."_ The deep, calm voice said on the other end_. "I called to check in on you and to let you know that we will be coming by after our shifts end._

"Are Reeve and Elena coming also?"

_"They are the ones who suggested it."_

A short chuckle left Reno's lips. "Okay. I'll see you all then."

_"Very well."_ The Wutain man said before closing the line.

Reno glanced at the clock with sighed and pushed himself to his feet. They would be headed to his place in thirty minutes. He went into his bedroom and grabbed a change of clothing before retreating to the bathroom feeling numb all over. Peeling off the hospital issue pajamas, he stood before the mirror, staring at his reflection.

Hands traced the scars left behind from the various bullet and blade wounds, the most noticeable being the scars beneath his eyes. 'Three bullet wounds, six tab wounds, three lacerations, one burn and two surgical scars; one over my left shoulder and the other on my right thigh.'

"All gained working for that bastard." Reno growled and turned away from his reflection. The water was turned to hot before stepping inside and allowing the burning beads to sting his flesh. He needed this right now. He needed to get rid of this numb feeling, he needed to know that he was alive. That he hadn't succeeded in his attempt to end his live and wasn't in some sick form of limbo where he was damned for eternity to be confined to his apartment with his nightmares.

He scrubbed his body clean of the sweat and medicinal smell of the hospital before coming to stand once more in front of the mirror. Because of the steam, he could only the outline of his head and shoulders, he could see no face. 'Only a shell...' He thought and shivered. 'Another nameless faceless drone for that bastard...'

With a shake of his head, he turned away from the mirror and pulled his boxers over his narrow hips followed by a pair of loose drawstring pants. He stood there for a moment, his eyes closed as his fist clenching and opening at his side.

The sound of light knocking reached his ears and jade green eyes opened slowly. A sigh escaped his lips as he draped the towel he had been holding was draped over his shoulders and his t-shirt grabbed. Reno grabbed his mag-rod and stalked silently to the door, sure never to stand directly in front of the door, in true fashion of the ever-ready Turk.

"Who's there?" He asked with a mock causal voice.

"Its us." He heard Tseng's voice reply.

Only after he had heard his boss's voice, did he peek though the peephole to confirm that it was them. Dropping his guard, the chain and lock were unlatched and he allowed the four of them in. The three men filed in, giving nods of greeting as the entered the living room. Elena gave Reno a sad smile, though she blushed at the sight of his bare chest, and hugged him tight once the door was closed.

The red head smiled and shook his head before encircling her in his arms for a moment and releasing her. Reno slipped on his shirt and draped the towel over his head to finish drying it while Elena went over and took her seat between Rude and Reeve. Wutain food was removed from one bag, and beer, a bottle of vodka, and a six-pack of cola was removed from the other.

Knowing from his previous visits from the apartment, Tseng ventured into the kitchen with Reno following and retrieved plates and glasses. They returned to the living room and everyone began dishing food onto their plates.

Reno plopped down in his recliner across from Tseng and took the plate of noodles and orange glazed chicken that Reeve handed him with a nod of thanks. The conversation was quiet and a welcomed distraction from the rising cabin fever.

"You know, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for three weeks. I couldn't do much of anything today because I was so tired." Reno said with a heavy sigh as he picked at his food with chopsticks, not feeling very hungry but knowing that he needed to eat.

Elena looked to the redhead and crossed her legs, sitting her plate on them. "Reno…I've trained under you for almost a year now," She paused for a moment, blushing slightly. "I think of you as my perverted brother."

Reno smiled at this before she continued. "Honestly though Reno, you need to get away from the city for a while. I have a friend who has a cabin on the outskirts of Costa del Sol. She gave me a key for whenever I wanted to stay there, I'm sure she'd allow you to stay there for a few days of your leave. Would you consider it?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't shoot the idea down straight away.

His mind turned at the thought of getting away. Maybe he really should get away for a while. He could probably find a bit of closure and perhaps think about his future plans for that bastard, Shinra if he left this hellish city for a while. A sigh escaped his lips before he looked up to meet her chocolate eyes. "Maybe you're right 'Laney." He said quietly. "Why don't you give your friend a call…I just might go for a few days."

Everyone nodded in approval as the phone rang. Reno pushed himself from the recliner and snatched the cordless phone off its base.

"Yeah?" Reno answered a bit irritably. "This is he."

They all watched as a look of pain crossed his features and he swallowed hard while he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. When the call came to an end, Reno stood frozen for a moment before hanging the phone up and banging his head against the wall. Out of sight from his guest, a single tear traced down his cheek and landed on the soft carpet.

"Reno?" Tseng called in question.

The jade-eyed man moved to the recliner once more, picking up the half empty cola. He immediately grabbed the vodka, filling the empty three quarters in the can with the burning liquid and took a long drink.

Tseng snagged the bottle and placed it out of reach of the visibly distraught man. He knew that with the concerns that the doctors had over Reno's liver and kidneys, he didn't need the amount that the Wutain man was sure that he would try to drink in his state. They waited a moment before the sound of Reno's voice broke the silence.

"That was the manager of Mason's apartment building…He said that Mas listed me as his next of kin and he called because he heard of his death. He's locking up the apartment until I figure out what to do with his stuff."

Elena stood and moved to his chair, sitting her slight form on the arm and wrapping her arm around him, rubbing his back gently. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You know, I haven't even had a chance to consider any of this stuff. His apartment…the funeral…I have to arrange all of this for him." He said quietly as Elena rubbed soothing circles on his back. "He deserves the best…and I'm going to make sure he gets it. He was my only family, besides you guys and it's the least I can do for him…" He couldn't help the harsh bark of laughter that escaped his lips at the though of a murderer planning his victim's funeral.

Tseng picked up on what Reno was thinking and shook his head. "Reno, you cannot think of it like that." He stated simply.

Reno shook his head slightly and looked down to his clenched hands. "I can't help it…" He whispered. "I don't even know where to start with all of this."

"Reno…I can help you if you need me to. Planning things like this isn't the easiest thing to do alone." Elena said and the others nodded, signifying that they would help as well.

"Thanks 'Laney…I think I'm going to take you up on that." Reno said gratefully.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I can come over tomorrow as well." Reeve said and got a nod from Elena and Reno. "I'll pick you up tomorrow Elena and bring you over."

"Rude and I will be at the office tomorrow finishing up some paperwork so you can call us if you need anything. I had already made preparations for Mason's body to be delivered to the Pacifica Funeral Home in Sector one, they're expecting a call from you tomorrow." Tseng said and watched the red head.

Reno took small sip from the can he was holding before holding it up before his eyes. After a moment of staring at the alcohol filled can, he stood and went to the sink, pouring the cans contents down the drain. 'I can't keep drowning my sorrows in that stuff…I has never done anything for me. Mason was always telling me that I needed to cut back…too bad I waited until now…' He thought while he returned to Elena's side and wrapped his arm around her waist, his head coming to rest once more on her shoulder.

"It's going to take me a while to decide on what to do with Mason's things…I'm not gonna just throw them out. I guess I'll tell the manager that until I decide on what to do and he finds that he has to rent out the apartment, I'll pay the rent on it." He said.

Money was one thing Reno didn't have to worry about. It the years that he had worked for Shinra, the young Turk had made enough to live a very comfortable life without ever having to work again. Turk agent's made around the same as an executive, and when you add in the bonuses, hazard pay and incentives for each mission, that added up rather quickly.

The rest of the night was spent with the men sharing the memories they had of their deceased friend and brother to the young blonde Turk. She smiled and laughed with Reno joining in at times. A few tears were spilled from her eyes at one point when they told her the truth behind what Mason had been trying to do in the slums. From their stories of the man, she almost felt as though she knew him better than she did in life. She had met the man only a few times and remembered him as being a kind and handsome man, she had liked him, but after learning more about him, she completely understood why these four men thought so highly of him.

Eventually, the hour grew late and Reno found his exhaustion catching up with him. The others were also starting to feel the effects of the late hour.

"Well, I think we better call it a night." Reeve stood and stretched languidly, getting a nod from every. "Rude, I'll drop you off at your place."

"And Elena, I will take you to your apartment." Tseng said as Reno stood and pulled Elena to her feet.

The blonde blushed hotly and was glad that the Wutain had his back to her at the moment. Reno knew of her feelings on the Turk leader and smiled at the pink tint her cheeks took on. She slapped his arm at the smile. "Thank you sir." She said, he voice cracking slightly and turned to the red head, giving him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Reno."

The all filed out of the apartment before he locked up. Leftovers were grabbed and placed in the fridge but as he stood there, he began pulling bottles out of the fridge. All hard alcohol, with exception to the bottle of Wutain Sake Tseng had given him, was removed leaving a few beers and soda. The also met the fate that the vodka in the cola can as he poured liquids of varying colors down the drain and tossed the empties into the trash.

The kitchen light was turned out before he walked into the living room and headed for the balcony. The glass door was slid to the side and he stepped out into the cool night air of Midgar. Even on the eleventh floor of his apartment building, the air still was heavy with the scent of the mako from the reactors. 'One day…One day I will leave this city and will never return…' He looked up to the heavens, trying to see the stars, but the lights from the city below hid most of them from view. He stood wondering what he could do to gain any form of forgiveness from the gods for all of the sins that he had committed…and still had yet to commit.

His hands came up to the two crosses around his neck as he remembered something that his mother had once told him. She would always say that if you ask the gods for forgiveness and repent for your sins, you would be accepted into their arms, regardless of what sins you had committed. He gave a sad smile. He couldn't ask for their forgiveness just yet…

Reno inhaled deeply once more before entering his apartment and locking the door. He turned out the lights in the living room before venturing into the bedroom. He steeped into the bathroom and relieved himself before washing his hands and combing his fingers through his hair. With a sigh, the redhead moved to the bed and pulled back the blankets. Shirt and pants were removed and tossed onto the chair in the corner, leaving him clad in his boxers. He climbed between the cool sheets and closed his eyes.

In no time, the jade-eyed Turk was in a blissfully deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry bout that error Eerian my dear:-D I was counting mason in there for some reason, thanks for the heads up -hugs- 


	6. Flowers for Thought

Chapter 6: Flowers for Thought

* * *

Elena wrote down another name on the list that she had been compiling before pushing herself out of her desk chair. She stretched and ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair before glancing up at the clock. Reeve will be here in half an hour…' She said to herself before heading to her bedroom.

The young Turk removed the peach colored silk robe she had donned after her shower. Under garments were quickly pulled over her rounded hips and clasped around her breasts. In no time, the young woman was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black slacks and a dark crimson v-neck sweater. Sitting on her bed, the chocolate-eyed woman strapped her ankle holster around her lower leg then slipped a small handgun into it. She pulled on a pair of black thick-heeled boots and pulled her pants leg over them.

A brush was quickly run through the silky blonde stands as the doorbell chimed melodically. "Just a second!" She called and tossed the brush onto the bed and went quickly to the front door. "Who is it?"

"It's just me." Reeve's voice came through the door.

Elena opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hey Reeve, come on in. I just have to grab my jacket, do you want something to drink?" She asked over her shoulder.

"A bottle of water if you have it." He said, looking around her tastefully decorated apartment.

"Sure." She said, grabbing two bottles of water and tossed one to him before going to the closet. She removed a black leather jacket from the closet and slipped it on before turning to the Urban Development head. "Are we ready to go sir?" She asked.

Reeve shook his head and smiled. "Elena, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that when were not at work?"

"Sorry Reeve…It'll take me a while to get use to that, with you being an executive and all." She apologized and took a drink from her bottle before grabbing her laptop and the paper she had been writing on. Each was shoved into her leather carrying case before she turned and headed for the door. "Well, I'm ready if you are."

"Yeah, I already called Reno. He's waiting for us so we can get started." He said and held the door open for her and closed it, watching as she locked it.

"Good…I really hate that man for doing this to Reno and Mason…" She said quietly to him as they walked through the building and to the parking garage. Reeve pressed a button on his key chain and they both got in as she continued. "I knew what to expect as a Turk, but this…this was just wrong. He only wanted to help the people in the slums and for that, Shinra made the man who was like his brother, kill him…" She couldn't help the tear that quickly made its way down her cheek.

Reeve saw her reach up and wipe away the tear. He didn't know what to say. He still was grieving for the loss of his friend as well along with dealing with the knowledge that if Reno hadn't done it, he, Tseng, Rude, Reno and possibly Elena would be dead. Shinra would have ordered them killed and they all knew that.

Reeve reached over and took the young Turks hand in his own, giving it a comforting squeeze before pulling out of the parking garage. Elena gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you Reeve…" She said quietly before they turned on the expressway.

He gave her a nod and took his eyes off the road for a moment. "Hey Elena, Did you know Rude or Reno before you started your Turk training?"

She gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. Well you know I was second in command of computer and technology security division here." Reeve nodded as she continued. "I met Reno a while back when he tried to hit on me and grabbed my ass." She said with a smile. "After I showed him the error of his ways and Rude had to drag him away, we became close, though we didn't get spend a lot of time together because of our positions. It was a year later that I was recruited for Turk training.

"At first I was proud and excited to become a Turk...I knew all that it entailed to be one, but now, I'm not so sure. I'll continue o do my job, of course, but still..." She trailed off.

"I understand." He said as he took an exit and turned down the street to Reno's apartment. "I'm disgusted by Shinra and even I want to leave the company. Hopefully the day will come sometime soon when I'll be 'retire' because this whole situation has opened my eyes. I knew the man was a despicable bastard, but this brings him to an all time low."

Elena looked to Reeve and saw his jaw set and the muscles clench as he pulled into the parking garage. She wished there was something that she could do for him, but she knew there really wasn't anything she could say to comfort him at the moment, so she simply nodded in strong agreement as he pulled into a visitor's spot. They both quietly got out of the car and locked up before heading upstairs to the apartment of the man the had come to help.

o-o-o-o

Reno sat on the counter top in his kitchen, gazing out of the window as he munched on some dry fruit loops. A mental note was made to actually go shopping later since he had disposed of his usual breakfast of alcohol the previous night. After eating his fill of dry cereal, the red haired man hopped from the counter top. Running his fingers through his hair, he retreated through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Reno stripped his clothing and stepped under the spray.

Long fingers ran the bar of soap over his chest and abs as his mind began to wander. His thoughts drifted to his memories of his lost brother, all of the childhood games, their explorations of the slums, and when they were older, their trips to the bars with friends brought a small smile to his lips. His heart began to feel a bit lighter though there was still great sorrow that permeated his body. Reno's mind then moved to the upcoming funeral and preparations, but those were pushed aside for now...those would be dealt with soon enough.

The bubbles that was sliding down the bridge of his nose was wiped away before he continued to wash his crimson locks. He began to think about what the pink clad girl had said. It was something that had ran through his thoughts often since he had paid a visit to the church. 'She said that he forgave me...I wonder if she could tell me anything more.' He thought and rinsed the soap from his hair and body. He didn't know the extent of the power given to her through the ancient's blood that flowed through her veins, but he wanted to find out.

After he dried himself and slipped into his clothing, he decided that he would be paying a visit to the slums once again, in particular, a certain church. If he didn't find the beautiful Ancient there, he would search until he did.

o-o

Reno pulled his shirt over his head as he made his way to the front door. "Hold your Chocobos! I'm coming..." He called to the person on the other side. He pulled his damp hair out of the collar of his shirt. "Who is it?"

"It's us." A female voice called.

"Just a second 'Laney." He unlatched the three locks and pulled the door open, allowing the blonde and the raven-haired executive into his apartment.

"Hey Reno." Reeve greeted with a nod, watching as the red head embraced the little blonde.

"Reeve, 'Laney, thanks for coming." He said, meeting Reeve's green eyes before releasing Elena.

They followed Reno to the small dining room table and took seats around it. Elena looked over to the jade-eyed Turk and gave him a small smile. "How are you feeling today Reno?" She asked and opened her laptop.

Reno leaned in placed his elbow on the table as his chin came to rest on his hand. "Physically, I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. The drug is pretty much out of my system. Mentally...well, I don't quite know yet." He said honestly.

Reeve and Elena nodded in understanding as Reno sighed. "Well, " Reno started. "Lets get this over with."

"Let me show you what I found before I came over." Elena said to the men as they moved in close to see the screens she pulled up.

o-o

Two hours later, most of the perpetrations were made. Reno stood and stretched as he looked down to his friends. "What else do we have to do?" He said, finishing off the last piece of the pizza he had ordered for their lunch.

"Well, I just sent out the funeral notices on Shinra's network and to the Shinra Times." Reeve said, having hijacked the blonde haired Turk's computer.

"The only thing left now is to get the flowers." Elena said, biting her lips in thought. "Good flowers in Midgar are hard to find here because of the pollution and lack of sunlight. Many people opt to buy silk flowers."

Reno thought back to the beautiful yellow flowers he had seen at the church and knew that Aeris had to have a large garden somewhere. He doubted it was in the slums though. Nothing grew within the slums.

"Elena, if we can just have the church decorated in the silk flowers, but leave the coffin and the area around it be bare, that would be good."

"Why not just do everything?" She asked a bit confused.

Reno gave her a small smile. "I have someone in mind who can get real flowers for Mason's arrangements."

"Oh...okay." She had questions, but decided to keep them to herself. "Well then, I guess that's it then." She stood as well and gave a cat like stretch.

"Thanks you two. I appreciate your help." Reno said a bit awkwardly.

"No problem Reno." Reeve said and let out a small yawn.

"What are you gonna do for the rest of the day? Do you want us to stay with you for a little while longer?" Elena asked, powering down her laptop.

The jade-eyed man smiled and draped his arm casually across her shoulder. "Nah, I'll be okay. I have some errands to run so I'll be able to keep myself occupied." Thanks though, 'Laney."

"That's good. Well, I guess we better be going so you can get started." She wrapped her arm around the taller man's waist and gave him a quick hug before grabbing her laptop,

"Oh, I almost forgot. My friend said you could use her home in Costa anytime. She's not planning on going there to vacation for another six months. I'll let you know where the key is before you leave."

The red head walked them to the door and nodded. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." He said as they left his apartment.

Reno walked into his bedroom and grabbed his shoulder holster before slipping it on." His side arm was snapped into place before he ventured into the bathroom. A brush was run through his unruly crimson locks before his trademark sunglasses were nestled within the crimson strands.

The Turk left the bathroom, pulling on the bottom hem of his white t-shirt as he moved to the closet. A black leather jacket was donned and a metal clip was secured to the waist of his jeans to hold his mag rod. Only a fool would go down to the slums unarmed these days, no matter who they were.

Reno grabbed his keys and left his apartment. The trip to the garage was quick and he nodded to the lot attendant before hopping in the sleep black sedan and setting out to the grocery store.

o-o

After dropping the food off at his apartment, Reno walked to the nearest train station. A couple gil was placed on the ticket counter before he grabbed his ticket and slid through the train's sliding doors as just as they closed. He quickly found a seat as the train started from the station.

Jade eyes watched as a man sat next to an elderly woman. Reno wasn't stupid, he knew exactly why the sleazy looking guy had chosen that spot though there were a few open seats available. The train began to slow as hit pulled into the next stop and the man quickly stood, walking towards the door, but in order for him to leave, he had to pass the off-duty Turk.

The doors opened and the old woman remained blissfully unaware that anything was out of the ordinary. That is when Reno sprung into action.

His foot shot out, tripping the man and sending him crashing to the metal floor. Gasps of surprise reached his ears as the man crawled to his knees, glaring at the Turk. Reno only grinned, fueling the man's anger.

"I believe you have something that isn't yours, man." He said casually as people backed way from the pair.

"You son of a bitch!" The man growled and pulled out a switchblade; however, he was promptly disarmed by a well-placed kick to the hand.

The blade clattered to the floor a few feet away but the thief didn't have time to go for it. Reno placed a kick to the man's face before standing and in a blur of movement, his mag rod was in his hand, sending a bolt of electricity coursing through the mans' body.

The man twitched before falling silent as Shinra guardsmen rushed onto the train. He reached into the man's pocket and removed the old woman's wallet, handing it back to her. "You gotta be very careful about this ma'am."

"Thank you young man!" She said, giving him a bright smile as one of the guardsmen tapped Reno on the shoulder.

"Sir, we're taking the man into custody."

The red head nodded. "Good. While you're at it, give her a ride to her home." He said, gesturing to the old lady.

"Yes sir." The man saluted and escorted the woman off the train as a guardsman picked up the switchblade and put it into a baggie. It was a major offense to bring any sort of weapon onto the train unless you were authorized personnel.

The Turk took a seat once more, gazing out the window train started up, twirling the mag rod on his nimble fingers. He ignored to gazes and stares of the passengers around him as the train descended into the slums.

o-o-o-o

Reno approached the church and paused at the door, running his hand through his crimson looks and exhaled sharply. Shaking himself, he pushed the door open and quietly walked inside. The sound of water hitting tin reached his ears and he knew that she was here. A small smile graced his lips as he moved silently through the church to the sound of water and the sound of a beautiful melody being hummed.

He leaned against the battered doorframe of the back room, simply listening to her song as she added various powders he couldn't identify to the water. There were no words, but the sound calmed his soul and cleared his mind. Never before had he felt anything link this from a simple song being hummed.

When it came to an end, he knew it was time to reveal his presence. "Aeris..." He said quietly and watched.

The girl jumped with a gasp and turned, her eyes wide with fear. When she saw who stood before her in his casual clothing, her racing heart slowed and a small, embarrassed smile hinted at her lips. She looked into his aquamarine eyes and knew that she didn't have anything to fear from him at this time.

"Hello Reno..."

o-o Authors Note o-o

Oh, I was SOO not happy. I had finished this chapter two weeks ago, BUT my computer froze and since I can't use ms word (STILL), I didn't have the autosave ability available to me. I lost everything and I had been on a role. None of it was written down, so I had to start from scratch.

I finally got more ram for my computer and I installed it the other day. I don't have as much memory as these new-fangled doohickeys and machines that some of you have, but it for now, it will have to do -grins-

There's a little cliffy for ya. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get another out soon. I also want to let ya'll know that me and my bud Ange (shadowbeaw) have started a C2 community called "To Love a Fallen Angel: A Sephiroth romance community" Its an archive of some of the most outstanding Romance fics for our sexy Silver haired 'villain', Sephiroth. This archive will have both hetero and shounen-ai pairings. If you have any stories that you would like for us to review and add to the archive, don't hesitate to let either of us know. You can find our email addresses in our profiles.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate all of your support and hope that you all will continue to read my works.

Ezzy

Ps. I'm thinking of making two versions of this story. I will let you know once I get deeper into this, how they will differ from one another. Oh yeah, I don't own, Final Fantasy...just incase you got the crazy idea that I did.


	7. A Fair Exchange

Chapter 7: A Fair Exchange

* * *

"Hey Aeris, How have you been?" He said and sat on a nearby chair, but not before testing how sturdy it was. 

"I've been good! I just came to take care of my flowers." She gave him a shy yet bright smile over her shoulder and reaching down into the water, mixing the contents she had just added to the water. Something was telling him that things weren't as good as she tried to make them seem.

He watched her for a moment, just admiring her and the obvious pleasure she seemed to take in tending to her precious flowers. 'I wonder what that's like?' He asked himself quietly. 'To actually do something you enjoy doing. To never have the stain of death on your hands. It must be nice.'

"Reno?"

The red haired man looked up and shook his head. "Sorry Aeris."

"You looked kinda distant…I was getting worried." She said, turning to him with the watering can. Green eyes watched as he stood and led the way out of the back room. She moved to the center of the church and began watering her flowers as the man with aquamarine eyes watched her, but oddly enough, she didn't feel self-conscious or uncomfortable about it. He was a Turk, somewhere deep within her psyche, she knew that she shouldn't be near him, but her heart and soul told her that she was safe near him.

He watched as the smile grew a bit more and couldn't help when his own lips turned upwards. "Aeris, there is something that I want to talk to you about."

The last of the water was poured from the tin before she looked up to the taller man. "Yes, what did-" She started and froze in embarrassment as her cheeks turned an interesting shade of red when the sound of her growling stomach filled the quiet church. "Sorry, I haven't had a chance to go home yet."

Reno's smile widened further. "It's okay Aeris. Come on, I'll buy you lunch. I haven't had anything yet either, we can talk over lunch."

"Oh no! You don't have to-"

He waved his hand slightly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I insist." He said and chuckled when he saw her shoulders drop in defeat.

"Okay." She said shyly and walked to the back room and returned the can before grabbing her staff and her nearly empty flower basket. She moved to his side and looked up. "I'm ready, Reno."

The Turk to the young woman and nodded, leading her out of the church and towards a small café he knew of in sector three. Sideways glances were cast at the pink clad girl as they walked. He couldn't help but to think about how beautiful the young woman was.

Sure, he had seen many beautiful women before, but Aeris was different. Along with her gentle physical beauty, she was genuine and held an inner strength and innocence that could not be matched by any of the other women he had ever met. Her eyes showed the pure soul that she truly was. Even in his drunken haze the first time he had met her, he had seen it.

Reno let out a small sigh as the entered the slightly run down café. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this right now, but he just couldn't help it. Aeris was someone that any man would be lucky to have and deep down, he wondered what it would be like to see her smile as she made breakfast, or even watching her as her eyes opened each morning, her hair mussed from a sound night's sleep and those green eyes, though tired, filled with love and affection.

Reno shook himself out of his haze as he sat across from her. She was someone he had the urge to want to protect, not someone he wanted to bed. He wouldn't do that to her because she was...unique. Literally. The last of her kind anywhere on the planet and she deserved someone would love her and devote themselves fully to her.

Inwardly, he cursed himself for his thoughts and lack focus around her, but pushed it aside as the menus were placed before them. "Thanks." He said to the waitress before looking across the table to the green eyed ancient. "Order whatever you want Aeris."

"You sure?" She asked and bit her lip.

"Of course."

The pair read over the options on the menu and the waitress came over and took their orders. Aeris had order her tea and listened as the woman asked Reno if her wanted whiskey or vodka, having apparently served Reno before, but was answered with a sharp no. He ordered a glass of soda and placed their orders of their meals. A few moments later, the waitress returned, bringing her tea and him a glass of soda.

Inwardly, she was glad that he was not drinking and the resolution in his voice when the waitress asked him, told her that he realized that alcohol would not help him deal with the death of his friend. She felt the familiar thrum of the planet increase for a moment within her before it died away. It was similar to the sensation she had felt the first time she had met him. Those who had passed were pleased with Reno's resolve to control his drinking habits.

"Aeris, I know I asked you earlier, and you said okay, but I can tell that isn't the complete truth. How are you doing?" He asked, placing his straw in the soda.

The ancient sighed and took a sip of her tea. "I'm okay, but my mom is sick. I've been up on the plate all morning trying to make enough gil to get her medication to make her well again." She said and saw that he was about to speak but cut him of before he had a chance to. "But I almost have enough so soon she be able to get better." She said in a rush.

"Enough about me," She reached over and touched his hand soothingly. "How are you coping with the loss?" She asked gently as the waitress came back again and placed her soup and sandwich before her before giving Reno his cheeseburger and fries.

Slightly glowing green eyes met hers as he squeezed her tiny hand for a moment before releasing it. A sigh escaped his lips while he opened the bottle of ketchup poured it on his plate. "It's hard…there are some things that I have to work out that I can't even think about right now, but I'm coping. My friends are trying to keep me busy so I don't do anything stupid again." As soon as those words escaped his lips, he cursed mentally.

"Again?" She repeated, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah…I did something stupid. I won't be trying it again. My night in the hospital earned me three weeks medical leave at the least. I…well, I am just glad that I don't have to go back to that place for a while. I just have to have blood work done to make sure my organs are okay or something. I don't pay too much attention to the medical mumbo jumbo…that's what Tseng does.

"If I could chose to, I wouldn't go back…" Reno replied, his eyes distant before regaining their focus.

"Reno, I'm glad you realize that doing that," She said, looking around and seeing that no one was paying attention to their conversation before continuing. "Is not the answer."

"I know, that's why I decided to stop drinking. I tend to do stupid things when I drink." He said with a mirthless chuckle before shaking his head and changing the subject. "What I wanted to talk to you about is the funeral.

"It's going to be held in two days at a church on the Sector one plate. We were making preparations for the services today, but I want something specific for his service." He said, not meeting his eyes as he swirled a fry in the ketchup.

Aeris looked up from her sandwich at the mention of the church in Sector one. It was one that she knew well and had always wanted to see the interior of. It was the most beautiful and elegant within all of Midgar.

"What were you looking for? I'd like to help you if I can." She said honestly.

Reno nodded and looked up to her. "I was wondering if I could get you to do the floral arrangements for Mason's casket and the area around it. You know how rare real flowers are these days. The ones you grow are beautiful and don't look sickly like the ones that you do find at the shops. I don't want silk ones for him. I don't care if the church is decorated with them though." He said. "Of course I will pay you for your time and-"

"Reno, I'd be happy to do it for you." She interrupted the red haired man. "The only problem is Shinra. I will be caught if they see me and I'll be taken and experimented on by that madman…"

"No. I won't allow that to happen to you. You will not be caught because I will protect you. I will watch over you while you set up the arrangements, and we'll do it well before anyone is suppose to arrive.

"You know, the Turks are not looking for you even though, technically, we're suppose to be. The others, they know that I am in contact with you and we have talked, hell, Tseng apparently knows where you live, but we have no intention of turning you in to that fucking mad scientist psycho.

"We only look for you when President Shinra tells us to in a direct order, but Tseng has us search away from your known locations. Rude has even seen you while avoiding your locations, but didn't do a damn thing. When it comes to some things, the Turks are the masters of doing half-assed jobs." He said with a grin.

Aeris thought it for a moment before nodding slowly. She hadn't realize that Tseng was doing so much to keep her safe and the fact that the Turks were going along with him in keeping her out of Hojo's hands made some of the weight lift off of her heart. Of course, she knew that she would have to be careful as far as Soldier and the Shinra guard goes, but she also knew that if one of the Turks were in the presence of them, they would have to act in some way.

"I'll do it for you." She said quietly and felt her heart flutter slightly when she saw the handsome smile that traced his lips.

"Thanks." He said, still smiling as they finished their meal together. For the most part, they shared a companionable silence, but there were a few words spoken about innate things, and both found that they were having a good time in one another's presence.

Reno paid for their meal and the two walked through the slums, eventually ending up in an area with a few dilapidated shops, but all were currently open. He watched as Aeris looked in some of the windows at the wares, occasionally brightening when she saw the things of simple beauty displayed within. A hair clip here, a scarf of pink there. Reno found it all refreshing.

He was so use to women, and especially the floozies that he had dated in the past, that didn't want anything unless it was 24 karat or had extremely high vvs clarity. Aeris was beyond the want of high priced material possessions like some women, she was happy with that she had.

'Any guy would be lucky to have someone like her. One damn lucky bastard...' Reno thought again and looked over, as Aeris was busy looking at the hairclip set. He was glad to see that there was a local pharmacy in this area. The red haired man reached out and gently grasped her arm causing her to turn and face him questioningly.

"Come with me for a sec." He said and watched her nod before leading her over to the pharmacy. After entering, his eyes scanned the contents of the shelves behind the counter. "What's the name of the medication you have to get for your mom?" He asked as the pharmacist approached.

"Um," She started as she reached into the pocket of the red jacket she wore and unfolded a piece of paper she had stashed away. "Its…Hycotinoline, 400 milligrams." She said, looking at the prescription.

Reno took the prescription from her hand and looked it over for a moment then handed it to the man behind the counter. "Fill it."

"Reno! I can't let you pay for that!" Aeris said incredulously. "Its not fair for you-"

"Don't worry about it Aeris. You can consider it payment for the flowers I'm gonna buy from you today." He said, gesturing to the remaining multicolored flowers in the basket.

The pharmacist turned and gave him the bottle of pills and a grinder as Aeris still protested at his side. "Too late, it's done." He said and grinned down at her.

"But the cost of my flowers don't even match what you just paid."

"Well, I don't agree. Ya know that flowers are rare and nearly non-existent in this city. Shinra has poisoned the area so badly, it's amazing that your flowers grow at all in the area. That, in my book, makes 'em pretty rare. Hell, have you seen what the florists' shops are charging for the fake ones? I think it's a fair trade."

Aeris looked up to him and saw that he wouldn't be accepting any arguments, and sighed with a nod. "Thank you so much, Reno." She said quietly.

"No prob." He said as he led them out of the pharmacy. Her reached out and immediately snatched her out of the way as chair flew in their direction. The red head held her against his chest; he could feel her grip on her staff tighten as the fight continued. Apparently, the fight had spilled out of the local bar and they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

His arms tightened around her, rubbing her arm gently as if to sooth her. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said and wrapped his arm around hers as he walked her home. He couldn't help but to think how nice it felt to her on his arm. He looked down and watched as she clutched the staff with white knuckled strength.

"You know, one day I'm gonna test your skills with that overgrown walking stick. I wanna make sure you can protect yourself when things get outta hand…like back there."

Aeris laughed and nodded eagerly as the reached the last stretch to her home.

"I'd like that…" She said honestly.

o-o

As the rounded they corner, Reno was surprised at the home and area before him. It was one of the rare few normal looking homes within the slums, but what really drew his attention was the beautiful and large garden that filled the area with the faint scent of flowers. He didn't understand how it was possible for that beautiful garden could grow down here in the slums. He knew that it probably had more to do with the young woman that grew them, than the environment that they grew in.

"Reno? Are you coming?" She said and saw him nod before catching up with her.

They entered the cozy little home and he couldn't help but to remember when he and Mason lived down here with his mother and Mason's parents. He looked at a few of the faded pictures on the wall and smiled at the cute pictures of Aeris as a little girl. He continued to roam the living room taking in the comforting environment before going into the small kitchen. Green eyes watched as she ground up the pill before adding it to like warm tea with sugar to hide the taste.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Would you like some tea, Reno?" He nodded and watched as she poured two more cups before handing one to him.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said and took her cup and the cup with the medicine in it upstairs. He heard Aeris' soft voice as she spoke to her mother and shook his head. There was just no way that he could turn over the little ancient to Hojo.

A few moments later, she returned to the kitchen in time to see Reno washing out his cup. She smiled and washed the two cups she had before grabbing a pair of shears and a small roll of twine, placing them into her flower basket. "Would you like to come out to the garden with me?"

He nodded and followed her out of the small home and into the garden. He listened as she hummed softly and began cutting an assortment of flowers and blooms. She soon knelt on the ground and removed a piece of tissue paper and twine, wrapping the blooms expertly to protect them.

Reno offered his hand to her and pulled her back to her feet. "Here you go!" She said happily. "Reno…I really appreciate all that you've done today."

"No need to thank me Aeris." He said, shaking his head. "I appreciate your help and I'll come back in two days to get you. Just have the flowers ready and I'll pick you up."

"Okay." She said and he walked her to his door and moved to her toes to peck his cheek. "Have a good evening, Reno."

"You too. Make sure you lock up." The red head said and watched as she nodded and entered her home, his cheeks lightly tinted red from the tiny kiss she placed on his cheek. Reno turned and began walking through the slums and back to the station, knowing that a slight smile traced his lips the whole trip.

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

-Grabs yet another tissue cus she has a stupid cold- Finally done with this chapter! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate your kind words. I hope to get another chapter out soon. The next part will be the funeral and burial of Mason…I'm thinking there are gonna be some tears on my part while I write it.

Placebonut: I'm both sorry and glad I made you cry :-) I'm happy you're enjoying my fic! I agree, the Turks are VERY misunderstood.

Raspberry Polar Bear: I get to damn attached to my charries…I love Mason and it still gets me that sad to think that I actually killed him.

Mudskii: I adore Tseng. Plain and simple. Hes just so…well, level headed despite the pain in his life or stress of his job. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Slow Grafitti: I hope it continues to keep your attention:-D

Izzia: I try to keep everything detailed, but from time to time, I go back and read and see little errors (like everyone has). I try to research a lot of the stuff for my fics (especially the medical stuff) -whispers- or at least fake it and act like I know what I'm talking bout. Lol, its all about confidence! -whispers- though really, I could work on that a lot :-D

Cal reflector: Thank you SO much! I truly hope I continue to keep you impressed. I'm still trying to decide on if I'm gonna follow the storyline of the game or do my own thing…I'm still tempted to do both.

Nori: I try not to develop the relationships too quickly, unless I have the relationship established going into the story. I hope I continue to produce something you would enjoy to read. Right now, its like he feels something, but its coming out as being protective of her for now.

Supagal: Thanks for the support!

FlyHigh4Life: Thankies! I appreciate the review!

Nando the RPS King: Yeah, it sucks, but hopefully with the new job, I'll be able to buy a new one soon. Thanks for the kudos, I really appreciate it!

Eerian: Still trying to get to your ficcies. I'm gonna at least try to do 2 tonight. But I'll have time this coming week because I get a 3 day weekend :-D huggles Thanks for the review darlin!

Random Reno Fangirl 05: I really do believe that Reno is one of those guys that really do care, but he simply can not show it to most people because he has that image to uphold. Reno seems like, well to me, to be the type of person that would get highly pissed if too many people saw through his mask, which is why he sticks with Rude, Elena Reeve and Tseng. I believe that's why he walked through the flowers in the game. When he does that, I can mentally hear him saying 'Sorry Aeris…'

That's true for all the Turks, I think. We have Tseng smacking Aeris in the chopper. Elena trying to punch Cloud in icicle and Rude actually lets his guard down when he admits that he likes Tifa. He didn't know they were there, but you know that he would only open up like that with the Turk 4.

Well, I better be going, got a lot to do!

Love you all!

Ezzy

11/21/05: edited. I apologize for the typos in the last posting of this chapter. The first time I posted, the formatting was messed up so when it reposted, some to the spacing and spelling typos that I fixed, got all f---ed up again. Sorry Cal.

12/03/05: re edited


	8. Final Goodbye

Chapter 8: Final Goodbye

* * *

o-o-Two Days Later-o-o

Sun was nearly non-existent in the smog filled city of Midgar, yet a few rare, stubborn beams of warm light did manage to struggle through to touch the upper plate.

'Gods, I hate this city.' The redhead though as he straightened his tie with a sigh.

Reno stared at his reflection and saw the faint appearance of dark circles around his eyes. He hadn't been able to get much sleep the previous night, not because of nightmares, thank the planet, but partly because of his anxiety level. He was basically bringing Aeris into the lion's den and knew that he was going to do anything in his power to keep her safe.

The black Inamra shirt he wore was tucked into his pants before he reached over, grabbing his shoulder holsters and suit jacket and slipping into them. He pulled his long red hair from his jacket before binding it with a black leather band. Reno reached for the knob of the medicine cabinet where the two crosses hung, clasping them around his neck then retrieving a pair of black sunglasses.

With a final sigh, the red haired man straightened his tie and left the mirror. Reno opened his unbuttoned suit jacket and slipped a pair of handguns into them before buttoning the jacket, knowing that in an hour or so, it would be unbuttoned once more. He padded across the living room and grabbed his keys and PHS. A black trench coat was draped over his arms as he slipped into his black dress shoes, leaving the apartment to head down to the garage.

As the elevators deposited him in the parking garage, he pressed the trunk release on his key chain. The trench coat was placed in the trunk for how before Reno turned his attention to its contents. Satisfied that everything was there, the trunk was slammed shut and climbed into the drivers seat, pulling out and heading straight for the back route to the slums.

o-o

It took the off duty Turk no time to reach Aeris' sector in the slums. Reno pulled the sleek black sedan to a stop on the dirt road outside of her home. The duffel bag that had been in the trunk was removed before the red head locked up the vehicle and walked to her door. He knocked lightly, not wanting to wake Aeris' mother whom he knew to be still ill.

o-o

Aeris washed the soap from her hands and dried them on a rag as the sound of a soft knock reached her ears. She made her way around the baskets filled with flowers and to the front door.

"Who is it?" She asked, leaning close to the door to hear.

"It's me." She heard the familiar male voice come through and felt a smile trace her lips as she unlocked the door.

"Good morning, Reno."

The tall man gave her a small smile. "Hey Aeris, how ya feeling?" He asked and watched as she gestured for him to come inside.

"I'm good. Just finished preparing the flowers and my supplies." She closed the door behind him and moved to his side as he placed the bag on the table. The flower girl caught his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

Jade green eyes looked down to her small hand and squeezed back. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm not looking forward to some of those Shinra bastards like Scarlet, Heideggar, and Old man Shinra. They didn't care about him or know what a good man he was. I-I loved that guy."

Aeris felt something surge within her. She knew that from past experiences, the feelings that had surfaced weren't quite her own, but she embraced them. The chestnut haired girl turned and embraced Reno without any words. After a few moments, a small smile traced her lips when she felt his arms tighten around her as well. "He loves you too, Reno."

Reno's eyes closed at her words, his arms tightening around her, his sensitive nose picking up the faint floral scent she always held. Eventually, he knew that they had to part, though he didn't want to let her go.

"Thanks Aeris." He said, looking down to her as he reluctantly pulled his arms away.

The red haired man turned to the bag he had brought and unzipped it. A small pink item was removed and placed into her hand. He watched as she opened the PHS. "I had a friend modify that for you. No one will be able to trace it or listen in on your calls. This way, you'll be able to keep in touch with your mother. I also put my personal PHS number in it in case you need anything." Reno reached into the bag again and pulled out a tasteful black dress with a pair of black stockings in a pack and black shoes.

"My friend Laney picked this out for you." He said and then removed a long black wig and a pair of delicate looking wire rimmed glasses. "You can go ahead and get changed. I'll be taking everything out to the car.

"Okay. Thank you for everything Reno." She said with a smile before disappearing to change.

He moved to the front door and opened it then headed into the kitchen. Two of the baskets were grabbed, placing one on each hip before leaving the home.

o-o

A few trips later and Aeris had emerged from upstairs, the Turk had to do a double take as he reentered the home. Aeris caught his look and grabbed the black coat that Reno had unearthed from the bag while she was upstairs before smiling. "I never pictured myself with dark hair like this. It's me, but its not me." She said and pushed the fake glasses up higher on her nose.

Reno moved forward and helped her into the coat. "I prefer the auburn hair, but this looks good on you too." He admitted, not realizing the words had actually left his lips until he saw the faint pinkness in her cheek. A smile traced his lips and he wasn't going to apologize to the flower girl for telling the truth.

"You all set?"

"Yes."

"I had Laney set up some information for you as far as your identity. Your name is Naya Edwards."

"Naya…" Aeris said, testing the name before nodding. "It works for me." In truth, she hadn't even through about changing her name since she was only suppose to be behind the scenes. This would prevent any awkward moments if she were asked for her name or any questions in general.

"Okay Naya, you're twenty. You live on the sector four plate and you work in a small family-owned flower shop."

"Got it."

Reno nodded in approval before grabbing the last basket. He watched as she grabbed the PHS he had given to her and her keys before following him out of the house. The Turk placed the last basket in the back seat before closing the door and opening the passenger for Aeris.

"Thank you, Reno." She said and watched as he nodded and closed the door. Aeris felt her heart speed up a bit as he climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. The sudden increase of her heart rate was for more than one reason.

Here she was, sitting next to a man who worked for a company that wanted her body for experiments, who had been ordered to kill possibly hundreds of people, yet she felt no fear. All that she could think about was the unique shade of green that was unlike the green that made up her own eyes…The fiery long red hair the hung from the nape of his neck in a loose ponytail that went to his waist, itching for her to reach out and touch it.

'This man,' She thought as she watched him maneuver through the slum village on the hard packed dirt road. 'He has suffered much in his life. From what I've felt, all of his family has crossed into the flow of the life stream and yet, with pain and death in his life, he still manages to go on.'

Reno couldn't help the small smirk that traced his lips. He could see the flower girl studying him with a distant look in her emerald eyes. Usually when women stared, he knew they were simply looking for a good time or knew that they would probably get some sort of benefit from being with him. Aeris, on the other hand, had been gazing at him innocently. It was almost as if she were staring right through him. Normally on would consider this to be a bit unnerving, but Reno found it oddly comforting…but he couldn't help but to tease a bit.

"See something ya like?" He asked and watched as she jumped, her face flushing a deep crimson.

"Um no! I-I mean yes…Oh planet! I'm sorry for staring Reno." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." The small smile still tracing his lips as he spoke. "It doesn't bother me."

The flower girl returned the smile as he moved onto the paved road to the upper plate. "Reno?"

"Yeah Aeris?"

"How many people will be at the church today?" She asked a bit nervously, which the Turk didn't fail to notice.

"A couple hundred I think, and unfortunately, most of them will be Shinra employees. If I could've, I woulda just had a small, private service with myself, Reeve, Tseng and the guys, but with Mason's place in the company…" He didn't' have to continue, Aeris nodded in understanding but the nervousness was still there. "Aeris, I know its like walkin' into a den of Nibel wolves, but I am not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

It's amazing how words, strung together without hesitation, can affect a person. The green-eyed girl relaxed visibly though a pretty pink blush continued to tint her cheeks. She knew that Tseng protected her, but to have someone come out and say that they would protect her, well it caused her heart to flutter in her chest once more.

"Thank you, Reno." She said softly and felt the sensation in her chest increase when his eyes met hers.

o-o-o-o

Aeris placed the last flower on the gleaming surface of the white and gold casket as Reno approached her from the isle. "Naya, I can't thank you enough for your help." He said as he came to stand at her side.

"You don't need to thank me, Reno." She said softly as she watched him gaze down into the open casket. The sadness that was radiating off him was intense, causing her to reach over and place her small hand on his forearm, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Its not fair." Reno said, his tone softer that what she had ever heard during since meeting him. "He shouldn't be lying there like that."

"Reno…" She started, looking up to him through the wire rimmed glasses. "I would love to know more about Mason and what he was like. I can tell that he had a pure soul. I also think it'll help you to talk about him and the memories that you have with and of him."

The red-haired man studied the green eyes of the flower girl for a moment. "Have you ever been outside of Midgar?"

"Not that I remember, why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we have a plot where our families are buried in Kalm. His parents and my mother's ashes all rest there. After we came to work for Shinra, we were able to afford it and were able to put my ma to rest there first. That's where Mason will be buried. I'm going to Kalm after the service and if you wanna know more about him, I don't mind if you come along." Reno said. "I won't be coming back to this hole until tomorrow, so we'd be stayin' overnight. We kept his parents home in Kalm. That's where I'll be stayin' and there's plenty of room.

The ancient looked down to the flowers that covered the casket, deep in thought. She knew that Reno needed someone to talk to and didn't need to be alone. She wasn't afraid of him or being alone with the crimson haired Turk, and deep down, she knew that she could trust him. Aeris also found herself wanting to know about him and his family. "I'll go with you." She squeezed his arm once more. "You shouldn't be alone and I do want to know more about you and Mason."

Reno nodded; inwardly glad that she would be coming. He really hadn't wanted to stay in the home alone with nothing but the memories of what he had done. "Come on." He said and led her out into the small sanctuary behind the church. "You have the PHS I gave you?" He watched her nod. "Go ahead and give your mom a call. We wont be able to stop by your house before leaving. If you need anything, we'll get it in Kalm."

"Okay, thanks Reno." She said with a smile before pulling out the pink PHS. After a short conversation with her mother, the young woman hung up and nodded to the Turk. "She's a bit worried because I've never left the city, but she knows that I should take a chance to leave Midgar for the day. She says you have her prayers as well."

Jade eyes widened a bit. "You mother knows about me?"

The flower girl blushed and gave him a nod. "Yes, she knows your name and that you work for Tseng. She trusts Tseng and in turn trusts you. I talk to mom about a lot of things. I just have to call her tonight to let her know we made it there safely."

"Hey, thanks for comin' today."

The petite female gave him a smile as she slipped the phone into a pocket on the black dress before clasping her hands behind her back. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Reno gazed at her in a slight state of wonder. "Of course." Spending time with her felt good and made him thank the planet that he had enough luck to stumble upon her in the church that night…even if he was drunk.

Jade eyes glanced over her head at the figure that had entered the small sanctuary, his body tense before he realized whom it was. "Mornin' boss."

Tseng approached the pair and felt his eyebrow arch slightly at the raven-haired girl before him. "Good morning Reno. May I ask who this is?" He asked for show. It was clear to the pair that he knew exactly who she was.

"This is Naya Edwards. She's helping me out today." He said casually. "Her family owns a small shop in sector four. Naya, this is my boss, Tseng."

Aeris played along with no hesitation. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tseng." She greeted with a smile and a slight bow.

The Wutain man gave her a quick but small smile before turning his attention to Reno. "Elena, Rude and Reeve are already waiting and others are arriving." The Turk leader moved forward a bit and clasped Reno's shoulder. "Rude and Elena will also be making sure no one gets too close to Naya."

The jade eye man nodded in understanding before meeting the flower girl's eyes. "You'll be sitting in the first row on the right, so you won't have to worry about the Shinra bigwigs being too close IF they decide to show up." Reno said bitterly, gaining a stoic nod of agreement from Tseng.

"I'll be fine. I don't think I'll even be seen." Aeris said confidently. "I'm a bit nervous to be around so many people, but I'll be okay."

The two men nodded before escorting the raven-haired girl back into the church. Her eyes widened at the number of people who had already arrived. Reno leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Mason was well liked. He had a lot of friends within the company and out."

The flower girl nodded as she glanced around the church before taking a seat on the mahogany pews next to a blonde woman with short hair and soft, but slightly glowing brown eyes. She gave the woman a kind, yet sad smile, not knowing that she was sitting next to Elena of the Turks who would be one of the people watching over her. Aeris looked around the beautiful church as she waited for the service to begin. Soon the church was nearly filled when suddenly, everyone began turning towards the center isle of the church.

She watched as four soldiers in their formal military uniforms, their weapons ominously hanging at their sides as they escorted the President of Shinra Inc. and his son, Rufus, down the isle. The woman looked over to where Reno sat next to Tseng, his face hard with anger. His fist clenched and released as the rotund man took a seat on the first pew to the left of the isle.

'Reno…I never have seen him so angry.' She said to herself. 'Even from here, I can feel it radiating from where he's sitting.' She clasped her hands in her lap and lightly bit her lip. 'Please stay calm, Reno…'

o-o

Reno glanced over at the Shinra president out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his face impassive. Throughout the service, the selfish bastard was playing the role of a saddened acquaintance of the man he had order to be killed. It made him want to walk over to the man who taunted him in his dreams, who had made his life a living hell, and wrap his hands around his neck. He wanted to squeeze until the bones gave way under the pressure.

Jade eyes closed as something began to soothe his nerves slightly. Turning to his left, he caught the gaze of the female Ancient. His previous thought wasn't completely true. Aeris seemed to be the single ray of light in his dim and hellish world.

'_That's what friends are for, right?'_

Her words rang in his mind comfortingly, like cool crisp water. He had never known a woman so pure. It was so different to what he had experienced in the past.

'Maybe someone up there has finally decided to give me a break." Reno thought and shook his head slightly, turning his attention to the man who was giving his sermon. Jade eyes closed as he listened to the old man speak of the accomplishments Mason made in his life. The sermon progressed and soon the priest's blessing came to an end.

Aeris watched as Reno stood and walked to the front of the church. A microphone was clipped to his tie so the people in the back could hear his voice. The red haired man walked up to the casket and looked down at the face of his friend and brother as he began to speak.

"There really is so much more to this man than you all have seen." He started, his voice carrying throughout the church though his back was still to the assembled mass. "Unlike a lot of people, Mason actually cared about the people both on the plate and in the slums. He knew exactly how hard it was to live in a place where no one cared if you lived or died; where people died of simple infections that could be cured with a few pills…and it was all because he grew up there…we both did." Reno turned to face the people, his hand resting on the casket.

"The only thing Mason wanted was to provide a better life for his parents, and after working hard for Shinra, he realized his dream and was able to move his parents out of the slums. He took them away from this city to a place where they could live in peace and supported them until the day they died. I stood by this man's side as he made his parents and himself a promise that he would do all that he could with the power and status that he had and would gain within the company to help the people below." Reno's eyes closed as he swallowed. His heart ached but his face remained blank, not displaying his pain and sadness.

Tears slipped down Aeris' cheeks as she shed the tears that he could not, especially in front of the people in the church. As she listened to him continue, she felt a light tap on her arm, causing her to look to the blonde woman who sat next to her.

Elena wiped her own eyes with a tissue before holding a small pack to the Ancient who gratefully took a couple. The blonde heard a soft 'thank you' before shaking her head slightly, telling Aeris that no thanks was necessary. They both looked back up to the crimson haired man as his finished his eulogy.

"…What else can be said? I know that Mason would want his life to be celebrated and not mourned. He would want to be remembered as the fun loving, devoted man that he was. A man who had changed something, no matter how small or insignificant, in the lives of everyone in this church and quite a number of people outside as well."

Without further words, Reno stepped down and took his seat next to his boss as people wiped away the tears from their eyes. Anger boiled within him once more, for as he stepped down, he saw the smirk that had traced the president's lips for a split second as Rufus glared at his father before meeting Reno's jade eyes. The younger Shinra obviously had known what his father had done as well and though he appeared to be as cold as his father, he wasn't so heartless as to order an innocent and loyal employee's death, at the hands of the man who was closest to him, no less. Rufus had received updates on a few different projects from Mason and was acquainted to him through the Turks. He knew that the man had done nothing wrong and he actually taken the time to review the documents found in Mason's briefcase personally. His father, using Reno as his unwilling weapon, had murdered Mason.

As the priest took over once more, Tseng reached into his pocket and discreetly forced a handkerchief into Reno's clenched hand, to absorb the blood that slowly trickled from the puncture wounds in Reno's palm.

-o-o-Authors Notes-o-o-

-looks at the last update date…looks at calendar and cringes- GOMEN! I've been so bad though I have to say that life decided to bitch slap me. I have been busy with work, trying to find another job because I hate stupid people who don't know how to use a damn cell phone! There has just been a lot of crap happening, but I finally had a chance to type up this chapter…which makes me happy.

Unfortunately, I can't draw out this AN a little, so I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write since I do have a slight fear of talking about death and funerals. I actually haven't been to one since I was 8…that was –counts on fingers and toes- 16 years ago. So I've been listening to happy music while writing this. God…I'm so old! Lol.

-Snuggles her Reno- I don't own ff7, I wish I did though. Oh, and if your wondering about Reno's brand of suit, Inamra - Armani.

5/19/2006


	9. Where My Family Rests: Kalm

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of its charries. Unfortunately, I don't make any money from writting this either...

* * *

It had taken about four hours for them to reach the quiet town and during the trip, the young Ancient occupied them both by talking about various different subjects, trying to ease the pain that she knew that he was feeling. Reno was glad that she was there with him for support and company. His fellow Turks and Reeve hadn't wanted him to make the journey alone but were unable to travel with him themselves because of meetings the next day with the President and a few of the department heads.

"We're almost there." Reno said as they drove down the narrow streets behind the Hurst, not failing to notice that a few of the townspeople were already heading to the cemetery.

"Okay." The chestnut haired woman said softly before reaching down to the basket between her knees and grabbed a length of white ribbon. She quickly tied a perfect bow around the last of the four bouquets that she had been arranging during the final leg of their trip.

Reno pulled to a stop and stepped out of the car, nodding to the various people who had gathered. Aeris stepped out, holding the bouquets in her arm and closed the door finally taking notice of the people who had gathered and the plot that had already been neatly prepared.

"The people here are pretty close; Everyone knows everyone. They couldn't make it to Midgar but wanted to pay their respects." He said in explanation. A few of the people that had gathered where wearing black, while others appeared to have stopped whatever they were doing to take a chance to mourn for the man who had become well known in Kalm as well.

Reno shook the hand of the old town priest who had approached. Aeris watched as they shared a few soft words before moving to the side of the casket that had been put into place over the plot. She stood at Reno's side as the priest said a prayer for Mason's soul.

When the priest's prayer ended, they watched as each of the townspeople that had come, filed past the casket, their fingers dancing lightly across the surface. Soon the pair was left alone in the cemetery, watching as the casket was lowered into the ground and covered with soil. The sun was starting to dip below the mountains in the distance as the cemetery attendants rolled the sod over the dirt covering Mason's grave.

Reno moved to the headstone and ran his fingers over the polished stone as the flower girl knelt and laid one of the flower bouquets on the grave. As she rose, Reno took her by the hand and led her to the three graves that were close to Masons'.

"This is his mother," He gestured to Liza Drake's headstone and then to the plot that held Nathan Drake. "And his father."

She nodded and handed him two more of the small bouquets and watched as he crouched between them. "I'm sorry…Forgive me." He whispered and pushed himself back to his feet before standing before a third plot.

"Maryanne Evans," Aeris read aloud.

"My mother. She died of cancer when I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry, Reno." The chestnut haired woman said softly, entwining her fingers with his.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago and she's not feeling pain. She tired to hide it before she died, but she was hurting constantly." He said and felt her squeeze his hand tightly.

Reno placed the bouquet of flowers on the plot that held his mother ashes, standing in silence. As a cold win blew in from the north off the ocean, he felt the flower girl shiver and looked down to her. "Come on, lets go into town, its getting' late and you're cold. "He said, removing his suit jacket and draping it over her arms.

"O-okay." She started, a blush tinting her cheeks a healthy pink. "Thank you, Reno."

The Turk's aquamarine eyes locked with her forest green as he nodded, leading her from the cemetery and back to the car, their hands still connected until they made their way into the black luxury sedan. Soon the engine was started and they slowly followed the cobblestone streets towards the center of the village.

"Wow…" He heard her murmur as she looked around the tiny village. "Kalm is beautiful…so peaceful." She said and looked around at homes and shops that lined the well maintained streets.

Aeris had never seen an area so clean where the houses were actually houses and not run down shacks below the plate. Sure there were quite a few nice neighborhoods on the upper plates where the rich lived, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of Kalm. This place it was warm and personal not cold and sterile like the upper class district on the plate.

She could easily live in a place with this, taking care of her mother and growing her beautiful flowers. Maybe she could even save up enough gil to buy her own little flower shop or run her small business out of a home. Images of two or three children running and playing together in the front yard of the home business kept imposing themselves in her mind, making her feel warm inside. The though of it caused her heart to flutter in her chest.

Reno stared over at her as he watched her smile widen and warm. He had been trying to get her attention for a few moments now, but seeing that smile made him want to allow her to stay in whatever thoughts she had lost herself in, but it was getting late. The red head reached over and gave her should a gentle shake.

"Hey Aeris, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Reno." She blushed in embarrassment and watched as he gave her a small smirk. "What were you saying?"

"I said we're here. We need to go pick up a few things at the shops so you'll have what you need for tonight." He stepped out of the car and opened the door for her, watching as she climbed out and looked up to the sky. She inhaled deeply, no doubt drawing in the clean air that Midgar couldn't, and would never be able to supply her with. The ebon strands of hair from her disguise brushed against her cheek, causing a delicate hand to reach up and push the strands away.

In that moment, he felt the pain caused by seeing his brother being returned to the planet's soil, joining the rest of his family, lessen. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he unconsciously moved closer to her, wanting to be closer to his sense of peace. That's right, she was a calming force for him, soothing the heartache and pain he was feeling like a soothing balm for his soul.

Reno reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet from within. A black debit card with the logo of the bank of Costa del Sol was pulled from within and placed in her hand.

"This is a debit card, right?" Having lived in the slums, they had no way of debiting money from an account or charging the purchases away. Though she had seen some of the upper class on the plate using them, she didn't know exactly what to do with it.

"Yup. You can get whatever you need," He led her across the street to a row of shops. Just find what you need and when you have everything, hand it to the sales person. When they hand you the slip of paper, sign my name and wait inside of the shop. I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to go order us some take out."

"Reno, you don't have to. I can cook." She protested, not wanting him to spend any more money than necessary.

The felt the wave of surprise but had to suppress it, remembering that this was Aeris, not the money grubbing women he had met in the past. Of course she would be weary of spending his money where as the loose women and gold diggers would have not problems going to town with a card linked to his off shores account.

"Don't worry about it Naiya," He said, as a young couple passed them. "I don't even think that I could drain the account that card draws from. Besides, you need clothing. Get whatever you need."

"O-okay, if you insist." She said a bit shyly. "But we'll stop at the grocers and pick up some stuff for me to make you breakfast." She said, unwilling to negotiate on that particular term.

"That's fine." He said, throwing up his hand in surrender as they walked inside of the boutique. "Don't forget to call your mother. You still have your PHS right?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. I'll see you in a few minutes, Reno. Thank you." She gave him a slight bow and a smile before looking around the shop, wondering where to begin. As she walked away, she heard the shop attendant call Reno, Mr. Reno. She had heard people saying it before. Forest green eyes glanced down at the card and saw his first name and last initial printed on the card.

'Why do people call him Mr. Reno and not Mr. Evans? It's the same way with Tseng…' She wondered as she quickly looked through a rack, pulling out a modest night gown of a pink so light, it nearly looked white with thin straps and a gently dipped neckline. Though by the standards of others, the garment would have appeared to be rather plain, but to her, it was beautiful, yet not too pricey. The saleswoman sweetened the deal by informing her that there was a 50 discount if she got the matching robe as well, and Aeris happily nodded, thanking her for letting her know.

She quickly made her way through the store, grabbing two sets of matching undergarments and a dress of a ivory color that went to her ankles. She knew that if she went with her normal pink, it may draw some attention to him once they returned to the city. A pair or tights were also added to her modest pile along with a bottle of lotion, deodorant, and a white ribbon to tie her hair back along with a pair of sturdy, slip on flats for her to wear. She would pick up a toothbrush and brush at the local grocer.

The saleswoman rung up her total and Aeris was quite proud with her purchases and the price that she got for them as she handed the woman the black card. It was run through the scanner and a white receipt was produced. "Sign here please."

Aeris did exactly as she was told and signed the receipt, 'Reno E.' in her elegant script, and was handed the card back. The employee thanked her and began folding up the purchases as the flower girl pulled out her phs and called her mother.

She spoke with the older woman with a smile, genuinely happy at hearing her mother's voice. She told Elmyra of the beauty of Kalm and how peaceful and clean it was as the bell rung above the shop door. Reno waved at her and was handed back the card as the woman began placing the last of the purchases in the bag. He glanced around the shop until his gaze landed on a coat of deep, dark red. The inside was lined with a fabric of matching color and looked quite warm but not overly bulky. He studied the unaware flower girl for a moment before going over to the rack and grabbing the size that he knew would work well for her. It would keep her a lot warmer than his suit jacket and also the little red jacket he had seen her wearing in the church when he first met her

"Add this in too."

"Yes sir." She said and promptly rung up the purchase and charged it to the card. As he grabbed her bag and the coat, he could hear the conversation that Aeris was having come to an end.

"…I love you too mom, remember to take the medicine and I'll be home soon. I'll call you when we arrive back in Midgar. Okay…bye mom. Sleep well."

"She doin' okay?" Reno asked, setting the bag on the ground and helping her out of the suit jacket.

"Yes, she's fine. It was good to talk to her and she's glad I had a chance to come to Kalm." She said with a smile and felt her eyes widen as Reno held up the coat for her to slip her arms into. Two shades of green met as her eyes softened. "I guess there would be no point in arguing with you, right?"

A grin traced his lips as he shook his head, causing crimson strands to fall into his eyes once again. "Nope! None whatsoever." He placed it on her before slipping back into his suit jacket.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, shaking her head.

"Come on, we gotta go stop by the grocer. We'll pick up dinner on the way back. It should be ready by then." Reno said and escorted her out of the shop as the attendant thanked them for their purchases.

o-o-o-o

The door gave a slight creak as Reno pushed it open before scooping up the bags from the store once more. Aeris looked around the home and found it to be warm and well lived in. Surfaces were surprisingly free of dust and didn't hold that scent of stale air which sometimes accompanied homes that hadn't been lived in for a while.

"Reno, this is a great home. When was the last time anyone was here?"

"Its been about six months since me or Mas had been up here. We pay one of our neighbors to keep watch over it and make sure it stays decent inside." He said, leading the way into the kitchen.

She helped him put away the stuff for breakfast before he turned the oven on a very low setting, sliding their dinner inside to keep it warm. "Well, I guess a tour is in order." He said and started with the living room. He watched as she looked at the pictures that hung on the wall before moving to the fireplace where a picture of Reno and his mother sat along with pictures of the two of them with the Drakes.

"She was beautiful," Aeris said as she studied the picture of Reno and his mother. She had long, dark crimson hair, shining jade green eyes, a touch deeper than Reno's, and an amazing smile. Dark green eyes then moved to the picture of Mason, A handsome man with blond hair and a stunning woman with long, dark brown tresses. This had to be Mason's mother, Liza Drake. "They both were.

"Yeah," He agreed and picked up the picture of all of them together and studying it for a few silent moments before placing it back in its rightful spot. "Come on, I still have to show you the rest."

"Can I look at the pictures later?"

"Sure, but if you find any incriminating, AKA embarrassing pictures of me, you're sworn to secrecy." He said and watched as she giggled lightly and nodded.

He grabbed her bag from the boutique before they headed for their next stop, the back yard. There was a small garden in the back and though there was no flowers, the bushes and shrubs remained green and vibrant. Aeris smiled and ran her hand over a the back of the bench that sat in the center of the small garden and looked up to the brick chimney. Dark green ivy trailed up the red brick, adding a certain touch that made the garden welcoming to those who came out to it.

"My mother loved Lovestone Ivy. She said because it could thrive almost anywhere and was fierce in protecting itself against the elements and surrounding. Miss Liza used to say that it reminded her of my mom, which is why they allowed it to grow up the chimney."

"I bet its beautiful when it blooms in autumn. The leaves die out in winter, especially when they are harsh, but almost always comes back." Aeris said with a smile.

Reno simply nodded and led her back into the house and up to the second level. "I'll be staying in the room down here," He pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "You'll be staying here. It has its own bathroom. Make yourself comfortable and come down when you're ready. There's towels and other supplies in the bathroom already.

The flower girl moved to him and wrapped her arms around his taller form. "Thank you, Reno." She said and pulled back to see him shake his head.

"Thank you, Aeris. You've made things a lot easier tonight."

"You'll tell me more about your family?"

"After dinner. Everything will be waiting downstairs when you're ready." He said and left her alone to take care of her own needs.

Reno moved down the stairs and headed out to the car to grab his bag. He ran a hand over his face in an attempt to calm the feeling that had been growing in his chest since he left the cemetery with her by his side.

He looked up to the star-filled sky and sighed a nearly inaudible 'thank you' before returning to the home and locking the front door as he too got ready for the night.

-

Yeah, its been a while, but sorry, life is STILL kicking my ass. I actually had to break this up into two chapters because wouldn't allow me to post it as one chunk. I decided to edit the next part quite a bit so it will be up when I finish.

I would like to thank everyone for their support and hope you haven't given up on my lil ficcie.

Much Love!

Ezzy

11/19/06


	10. Angel

-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: Angel

-o-o-o-

Aeris quietly made her way down the stairs and heard an odd sound, almost like a soft knocking sound coming from the living room. She walked into the living room and found the crimson haired man piling wood inside the fireplace. A soft blush hinted within her cheeks as she watched his bare back flexing slightly, his long ponytail stuck slightly to his back. Obviously he had just gotten out of the shower himself.

"Hey," He said as he looked over his shoulder at the Ancient giving her a slight smile at seeing her blush. "I put the food in the oven so it'd stay warm." He reached for the green orb he had at his side and cast a small fire spell to ignite the wood. Reno made his way from his crouching position and grabbed the t-shirt sitting on the table behind him.

"Sorry bout that." He said and slipped on the shirt, not seeing her blush deepen in the process as she saw his toned stomach.

"I..its okay, I'll go check on the food." She said and tried to casually yet quickly make her way out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Dear planet, help me…" she murmured as she began opening cabinets. Eventually she found the one containing the plates and after checking on the food, she moved to the sink to wash the dust from them. As she did so, her mind was replaying the image of his pale strong form and the small smile he gave to him. It stirred something within her that she hadn't quite felt before, making her heart thud slightly against her ribcage.

'That was just sinful…I can't keep thinking about him like this. You're suppose to be here to help him through this, not start lusting after him because of some crush.

'Wait a second…a crush? When did that happen?' She thought in confusion as she ran the sponge over the plate, her body moving as if on autopilot. 'I haven't known Reno for very long and he is part of a group that has been sent to capture me…I'm not suppose to like him, right?

'Then again…he hasn't done anything to harm me and has only protected me. I wonder if he could even like someone like me. I'm just…well, I'm just me. A flower girl from the slums. I bet he has all sorts of beautiful women who want his attention…'

"Hey Aeris, you're going to clean that plate until there's nothing left to clean." He said, drawing her from her thoughts.

The green-eyed woman looked down at the plate and shook her head from her thoughts, thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, I just was thinking about a few things…"

"Its okay, no harm done." He said, not wanting to pry. He had a feeling that it had to do with their little encounter in the living room. Aeris was an innocent and it made him wonder how much male flesh she had been exposed to in the past. Of course living in the slums, you see things, but this situation was different.

He watched as she washed the second plate, a couple forks and glasses drying them before handing them to Reno. The food was dished up as he grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge, pouring it into the two glasses.

Aeris smiled as she watched him, glad that he was still sticking to his resolution to not have any alcohol. He had definitely started to change from the man she had met in the church not long ago.

"We'll eat in the living room where it's warmer. Can you grab the glasses?" He asked as he lifted the plates of chicken, brown rice and vegetables and saw her nod as they headed out into the living room. It was delightfully warm and the fire crackled merrily in the hearth.

Soon they were seated on the couch, a blanket draped over their laps. Aeris crossed her legs and sat her plate on her lap. She took a bite of her meal and closed her eyes at the flavor of the rice. She sighed happily and made herself comfortable next to the Turk. "Reno, you seem to be doing well with your resolution against alcohol."

The red head nodded as they ate. "Yeah, it never did anything for me but make me numb which worked after some of my missions…but after this last time, it made me do something really stupid to make it all go away."

"You definitely seem to be doing better without it." She said with a smile. The pair talked quietly about random subjects but as they finished up their dinner, she decided to change the subject with a question that she had been wanting to know the answer to for quite a while. "I've always wondered something."

"What's that?" He said as he finished up his food and sat his plate on the coffee table.

"Well, I've known Tseng for a long time now and at first I thought it was just something with him, but I've noticed it with you as well. I think it's the same with all the Turks…" She placed her plate on the coffee table as well, noticing a book beneath the table. The cover was beautiful so she picked it up, admiring the cover before looking up into the dimly glowing sea colored eyes of her companion.

"Why is it that the people address you as Mr. Reno? They call Tseng, Mr. Tseng."

"Well," Reno mentally scolded himself before answering. When she had leaned forward, her robe opened a bit, giving him a brief but perfect glimpse of the curve of her breast. He hadn't meant to be looking, but his eyes had just been drawn to the opening in the pale pink silk. "It's a matter of protection."

"Protection?"

"Yeah…because of what we do, Turks tend to have many enemies. Our last names aren't spoken as a way to protect our families. If they know our surnames, they can get revenge on us through our families. In the case of Tseng, Rude and myself, we have no living family anymore so it's a bit pointless, but Elena does. But even if we don't have family, a enemy that is dumb enough and knew the our last name may locate a family with the same last name thinking we're related…"

"That would be horrible…" Aeris said finally understanding.

"Basically, Shinra wipes all public records that includes our surnames for that reason. The only people that are really addressed by their last names are the executives and regular employees. Mainly it depends on how classified your job is. Reeve is called Mr. Brooks because he heads up urban development, which for the most part, isn't classified."

"I see…" Aeris nodding behind the logic of it.

"Yeah, when it comes to the revenge part of the job, its hard to not be a little thankful that my family has already passed. I wouldn't have wanted to put 'em at risk." He nodded to the book in her hand. "My ma made that before she died. She was really good at etch art. They're all in there."

The ancient looked down to the book and ran her hand over the covering. The cover was black and there was etched into the surface was a beautiful landscape. "This is amazing…May I?"

He nodded and watched as she opened the book. "Yeah, she said she always wanted to see something like that. She was born in the slums and never had a chance to leave before she died."

"A lot of people never have a chance to escape the slums…but it seems your mother found her own way of escape." She sad as she looked at a few other pieces of art inside the book.

Reno nodded as she turned the page and felt his eyes widen. "I forgot about that picture…" He said as Aeris' laughter filled the air, filling him with warmth.

The ancient had tears in her eyes as she giggled. Before her sat the faded images of a very young Reno and Mason sitting on a bed. Reno was turned towards the camera with a big grin. He had makeup on his face as he held what appeared to be a lip liner pencil to the lips of a child with light brown hair. Below it was another picture of a beautiful woman with red hair holding a cloth to a little Reno's face as if trying to wipe away the make up.

"That's my mom. She raised me by herself until we met Mason and his parents." He said, gesturing to the next page where a handsome blond man and woman smiled at the camera. The image was a bit blurred and the picture was faded but it was still clear that they were a handsome family.

"Nathan took care of me and mom like we were family. We moved into a house closer to them in the sector four slums. Miss Liza would watch me while Nathan walked her to and from work. Our parents hated the fact that she had to work at a place like the honeybee, but well, jobs aren't that easy to find in the slums."

The red haired man talked to her and gave her the stories behind some of the images. He also told her how he came to work for Shinra and eventually the Turks. Though he talked about some of the more painful memories that he had from his childhood and teen years, but it made the pain, sadness and anger that he was feeling from the days events, less painful. It felt good to tell someone about where he came from and about where he came from.

'I'm so glad I found her…' He said as he watched her laugh over the last image in the album. Reno admired how beautiful she looked when she laughed and smiled before his musings were interrupted by the sound of her yawn.

"It is pretty late Aeris so I guess we better get up to bed." He said and stood, carrying their dishes into the kitchen to sit them in the sink. He returned to the living room, pulling her to her feet. He held her hand and felt her give it a squeeze, finding that he didn't want to let her hand go.

So he didn't.

He led her up the stairs and to the room that she was staying in, opening the door for her. "Thanks for everything tonight, Aeris. You made things a lot easier."

"Reno, if I can help you in any way, I will. I thank you for what you've done for me too. You've helped me with my mother…you gave me a chance to see outside of Midgar and kept me safe." The Ancient smiled and moved to her toes and kissed him on the cheek, her cheeks a beautiful shade of pink.

"Goodnight Reno." She said with a smile as she stepped in the room.

"Night Aer…" He managed before closing the door. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him.

He walked down the hall and made his way to his room. The door was closed before he flopped down on the bed, his eyes becoming covered by his forearm. Something was stirring in him that he hadn't felt with any other woman. Aeris seemed to stir something within him that none other had.

Reno rolled onto his side and looked out of the window, thinking about the women he had known and dated in the past. None of them even compared to the woman who was sleeping down the hall. As sleep overcame him, visions of the little ancient with beautiful green eyes filtered into his mind, promising to keep his dreams free of nightmares.

o-o-o-o

Jade eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling. Something didn't seem right. He didn't know what it was that woke him, but he knew that he had to find out what was causing this feeling within him.

The Turk pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his electormag rod and stalked quietly out of the room. He made his way to Aeris' room to check on her and found the bedroom to be empty. A wave of panic washed through him as he quickly made his way down the stairs, but didn't locate her. A cool breeze turns his attention to the back door which was cracked open slightly.

He quickly but cautiously made his way to the door, wrenching it open before peaking out. The sight that greeted him was something that he never had seen in his lifetime. His arm dropped, causing his weapon to hang loosely at his side. He stepped outside to get a better look a the amazing, yet beautiful scene before him.

Aeris stood in the center of the backyard, her eyes closed and her head was tilted slightly skyward. Tendrils of green, glowing light snaked all around her, pulsing almost as if in time with a song that he couldn't hear.

"Dear gods…" He murmured as he watched. The light pink silk hugged her curves lightly, the robe from earlier, now missing. Her creamy shoulders and the silk of her gown reflected the green light around her. "Beautiful…" He said softly. That was the only way he could describe this earthbound angel.

After several minutes of watching her, the energy surrounding her slowly died down and slowly, emerald green eyes drifted open, holding a glow that he hadn't seen in her eyes ever before. Emerald locked with Jade for a few moments before he noticed Aeris' eyes becoming unfocused as she started to sway.

Reno dashed forward and caught her against his chest, holding her upright. Worry was evident on his face as he adjusted his hold on her. "Aeris…Aeris! Are you okay?"

Green eyes a shade darker than his own regained clarity as she looked up to him and nodded, still a bit shaky in his arms. His arms wrapped around her tightly as they held each other. He watched as she moved closer, and felt his head tilting downwards in response just before their lips met.

Reno gently kissed her soft lips and saw her eyes drift closed as her hands gripped the fabric of his t-shirt. She surprised him when he felt and heard her moan against his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. He nipped lightly at her lips before reluctantly pulling away, leaving her breathless.

"Reno…" She whispered as her eyes opened. The glow was still there but it was rapidly fading as she shivered from the cool air.

The crimson haired Turk lifted the small woman into his arms and carried her back into the house. He turned and leaned close to the knob, locking the door. He ventured back into the living room where it was still warm from the dying embers in the fireplace. Reno took a seat on the couch with his precious cargo still in his arms as he pulled the blanket around them both.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." She said, giving him a small, embarrassed smile.

"Good…now you wanna tell me what the hell happened out there? I have never seen _anything_ like that before." He said, taking her hand in his and running her hand across the back of it.

"I was speaking with the planet…it just has never been that intense before. I think it was more intense here in Kalm because of the lack of pollution and Mako reactors.

"The green that you saw was the lifestream but Shinra calls it Mako. Mako, is in fact, the lifeblood of the planet. Everything which is born or created is a child of the planet in every sense. The lifestream is also where living things, whether they be plants, animals or humans, go after death. Their souls and energy that were gained from the planet, return to it.

"With the mako reactors, Shinra is essentially exploiting the planets' lifeblood as well as the souls and energy of those that have passed and are to be born, in order to produce power. Its killing the planet." She said softly, her voice tinted with pain.

Reno blinked, processing what he had just heard. "Soo..basically Midgar is like a big festering wound for the planets and the Mako reactors are sucking the planet dry?"

"In essence, yes."

"And even if one reactor is turned off to slow the process, it's like putting a Band-Aid over a bullet wound, right?" He saw her nod and was quiet for a moment before continuing, his heart clenching in his chest, making him feel slightly ill at the thoughts running through his mind. "And because it's tapping out the mako…I mean, lifestream, its burning up the souls and…spirits of those who have died?"

Aeris saw the pain that was hidden in his eyes at the thought of the souls. She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Reno, remember when we talked in the church? There were three other energies along with Mason's…" She said and saw him nod slightly before his face became buried in the crook of her neck. A pleased sigh escaped her lips as she continued to hold him close.

o-o

The pair sat on the comfortable couch, Aeris wrapped securely in the arms of the crimson haired Turk's deceptively strong arms. Neither felt the desire to move from the warmth they shared beneath the blanket Reno had wrapped around them. Two souls, one of whom was to be the hunter and the other of the hunted, were at peace.

Emerald green eyes closed as Sleep bean to overtake her, but there was something that she had to say to her crimson haired protector before giving into soma's summon.

"Reno…You may not have living family, but that doesn't mean that they're not with you in other ways. You're not alone…" She mumbled before her breathing became deep and even.

Reno closed his eyes and thought about what she had just said and nodded once. A kiss was placed on her temple as he turned to the dim glow of the embers in the fireplace. Soon, he felt his eyes growing heavy but didn't fight it, nor did he fear the dreams that were to come. She was like his dream catcher; after each encounter he had with her, he didn't fear what the darkness of slumber would bring to him.

She was truly his angel disguised as a humble and beautiful flower girl from the slums of Midgar. A true diamond found amongst coal and he wasn't willing or ready to allow her to slip through his fingers.

She was priceless and if there was a way, he wanted to stay with her, protecting her and showing her the feelings he had never felt with another woman. She was the one…

But could it ever truly work?

He'd make it work. He'd find a way…

-o-o-o-Author's Notes-o-o-o-

Well, I don't have a lot of time tonight to do my an, but you I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and continue to stick with me through this story. A lot of you were requesting fluff and now you have it:-)

The lifestream, that's one of my takes on it…I have others but I didn't feel like sorting through them.

Please don't forget to review, I love hearing what you all have to say and it really does inspire me to write/plot quicker.

Love ya all!

Ezzy!

PS: Don't own ff7 or its charries. I do own my oc's though :3


	11. Stay Where You Are

Chapter 11: Stay Where You Are

* * *

Light spilled through the curtains of the darkened living room, causing pillars of lights to illuminate various pieces of furniture, family photos that hung from the wall as well as the pair sleeping comfortably on the couch. 

Sea green eyes drifted open to stare at the familiar white ceiling. The sound of happily chirping birds, children playing outside and hammering in the distance only reaffirmed that he was no longer in Midgar. These were sounds unfamiliar to the metropolis' usual sound honking cars and jackhammers. A soft sigh caused him to look down to the warm body that had shifted against him.

Reno looked down to the little woman sleeping in his arms and placed his hand on top of hers as it rest on her stomach. 'I could get use to waking up like this every morning…' Reno thought as he pressed his lips to her temple. A small murmur escaped her lips as emerald orbs drifted open to meet his own. "Hey." He said softly in greeting, a boyish smirk tracing his lips.

She couldn't help but to smile at the Turk as she shifted herself slightly, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, her hand entwining with his. "Good morning, Reno. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"That was the best night sleep that I had in a very…_very_ long time." He said honestly. "I think it's the company. Its not every morning that I get to wake up with a hot ancient sleeping on me." He said and watched as she blushed and slapped his forearm playfully.

Aeris tried to make her way to her feet but yelped when she was pulled back down by an arm around her waist. A pair of soft lips caressed her neck, next to the pale pink strap of her nightgown. Her eyes closed and a pleased shiver trickled down her spine, as she gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

"I promised you breakfast, but I can't do it from here." She said with a smile as she looked over to the clock that sat on the mantle and saw that it was nearly eleven. "I haven't slept this late in a long time…"

"Well, what happened last night did drain you." He reminded her before releasing his grip on the Ancient. "I have to go make a call to Tseng, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay Reno. I'll go get started then." She said and made her way to her feet, bringing her arms high above her head as she stretched lazily, a small sound of pleasure escaped her lips.

Reno made his way to his feet, placing his hand against her lower back as he ushered her towards the kitchen. When he reached the staircase, Reno murmured that he would be back before padding up the stairs. He brought a hand up and scratched his head before he pulled the band from his hair, allowing it to fall loose against his bare back as he sat on the bed.

Picking up the PHS, he found one missed call showing on his screen. Having a feeling it was from the man he was going to call anyway, he cleared the message from the screen and pressed on the number one on his speed dial. The phone rang a few times before the owner of the phone picked up.

o-o-o-o

Tseng stepped off the elevator on the 61st floor, walking through the small group of people waiting for the lift when they immediately parted. The Turk paid their bows no attention as he walked down the hallway to their offices. A vibration from his pocket caused him to retrieve his PHS as he rounded the corner to his office. The information on the screen displayed that it was the one person he had tried to contact that morning. "Reno, how are you fairing?" He asked, opening his door and moving to his desk.

_"Pretty good, considering the circumstances. Thanks to my new 'sleep aid' I slept like a baby." _Tseng arched a dark eyebrow just as Reno amended his statement. _"Don't worry boss, I didn't over do it. I saw something last night…"_

"Really. What was it that you saw?" The Turk leader asked, his curiosity spiked though it didn't show in his tone.

He listened as Reno relayed what happened with Aeris and the lifestream the previous night. There was something in his subordinates voice when he spoke of the young flower girl that he had rarely heard. It was almost as if he was awed over her and Reno _never_ was awed by a woman before. Sure, he lusted after them and flattered them, but the next morning when his urges were satisfied he never spoke of them with the reverence in his voice as he was doing right now. Tseng knew that Reno was falling…and he was falling hard and fast.

_"…You should have seen it Tseng. Being a Turk, we see shit that a lot of people would never get to see, but this…is something that I would have never believed was possible._" Reno finished on the other end of the line, causing the older man to give his head a slight shake.

"I believe it Reno. She is unique and has yet to reach her full potential. I have a feeling that she is capable of so much more…which is why you should stay in Kalm until further notice."

_"What? What's going on there?"_ Reno asked with barely disguised concern in his voice.

"A rouge anti-Shinra group has destroyed a warehouse containing replacement reactor parts along with other expensive pieces of equipment."

_"Was it that Avalanche group again?" _

"No. From what I witnessed during the preliminary investigation, it did not point to Avalanche. There was much less planning with this and could be described as sloppy. We've both seen their work.

"Shinra has ordered a full sweep of Midgar in search of the culprits. Hojo has managed to convince Shinra to have the troops search for Aeris amongst the people of the slums as they search. I will be paying a visit to Aeris' mother later this evening with Rude under Shinra's orders to help with the search." Tseng asked, opening a file on the incident in question.

He heard Reno's curse on the other end of the line followed by a sigh. _"Well, I'm glad I asked her to come up here then."_

"Yes. Aeris shall be safe in Kalm. Keep her protected while you are there, Reno. I know there is very little risk to her there, but-"

"_I know, a Turk is suspicious of everything and trusts little. You always say that…"_ Reno finished the old saying flippantly.

Tseng allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. "That is not what I was going to say, Reno. I was going to say that she trusts you and you are the best person to be with her at the moment. You have access to information that will keep you a step ahead of any danger towards her. If need be, you will relocate." He said to his 'problem child' and second in command.

_"I thought I only had three weeks away from 'hell'?"_ He said questioningly referring to his position in Shinra.

"You were not conscious when the doctor visited your room after you were hospitalized. He said at _least_ three weeks. I'm sure that if I were to have a conversation with him, he could order more time. Hojo would more than likely found a new plaything that will take his interest from Aeris. Then you can return."

_"Whatever you say boss."_ Reno replied_. "I do have a question. Why don't they move from Midgar to a safer place."_

"I asked her mother the same question and there are two reasons why they don't. The first reason is that the house that they live in was built by Elmyra's husband who died during the war. She doesn't want to give it up yet. She also said she'd rather keep her enemies close, just like the old adage 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…' Aeris and her mother can tell when things are starting to heat up being close to Shinra. If they were elsewhere, they could fall into a false sense of security and Shinra could strike at any time."

A sigh was heard and after a moment before Reno spoke. _"I can see the reason for that. Its just fucked up that they have to be so careful."_ Silence was heard on the line. _"You'll keep me updated and let her mom know she's okay? I'll have Aeris call later this evening."_

"Of course."

_"Keep in touch, boss." _He heard before the line went dead. Tseng turned off his PHS and slipped it into his pocket before the file was closed. Brown eyes closed as he allowed himself a few rare moments to try and relax.

o-o-o-o

"Damn…" The red head murmured wondering if the girl downstairs would get a chance to live a life where she would have to be watching her back day after day to prevent herself from becoming a lab rat.

Pushing those thoughts away, the Turk shed his pajama bottoms and tossed them onto the bed before pulling a pair of loose fitting blue jeans out and slipping into them. A white sleeveless undershirt was slipped over his chest before he moved to a closet. A blue button-up shirt with short sleeves which he had left on his last visit to the home was removed and slipped on and left unbuttoned. The two white gold crosses were pulled from where they had been hidden beneath the white tank and after socks were donned, Reno left the room and was immediately hit with the scent of biscuits coming from downstairs.

Following his nose, a small smile traced his lips when he saw the ancient cooking up a storm, puttering from the sink and stove, her back to him. Jade eyes watched as flipped the bacon in the skillet before pulling open the oven. An eyebrow rose as he watched her bend over to peek inside. 'Perfect…' He said in his mind with a mental smirk as she pulled the pan from within before quietly moving towards the unaware young woman.

As he drew closer, he could hear her humming the same song that he heard in the church. It seemed like that had been months ago when in all actuality, it had only been one week ago. He didn't care why it was that he trusted her and enjoyed spending time with her, the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that seemed to be enjoying being with him just as much.

Aeris turned and smiled brightly at him, halting his sneak attack. "Caught you." She said simply and watched as his smile grew. She couldn't help but to think how handsome he looked in his causal clothing. It seemed to make him look younger more reachable than the infamous blue suit made him appear. A blush tinted her cheeks before she turned to take the bacon from the skillet. The ancient allowed him to pull her into his arms and sighed happily from the warmth of his form against her back.

She felt his chuckle against her back, causing her blush to deepen. "You're cute when you blush." He said before releasing her and helping to set up the table near the window for breakfast.

o-o

The pair dug into the hearty home cooked meal. Reno sighed in pleasure, enjoying having her cook for him instead of having cereal, alcohol or stopping by the local fast food restaurant on his way to the Shinra building. Speaking of Shinra…

"Aeris…"

The ancient looked up to the Turk with questioning emerald eyes. "Hmm?"

"We're gonna have to stay away from Midgar for a while…at least until Tseng calls us back." He said and watched as she put her fork down and concern filtered onto her beautiful features.

"What's happening, Reno?"

"Tseng says there was a terrorist act against Shinra again and Hojo has convinced old man Shinra to allow the guardsmen to search for you while they search for the culprits. They're going to be scouring the slums and the plate so it's best for us not to return right now.

"Tseng is paying a visit to your mother with Rude soon. He'll let her know what's going on and then you can contact her. Make sure when you talk to her, you don't mention where you are. If things don't die down in Midgar, we'll move to another location."

The ancient looked down to her plate, her hand's coming to rest on her lap and fiddle with the pale silk of her gown. "Why? I don't understand. Why does Professor Hojo want me so badly? Why is it so important that I be with Shinra? I don't understand any of it…"

The Turk watched as she brought her hand up to run through her auburn strands, pushing them out of her face with a frustrated sigh. "Maybe I should let them take me. I'm tired of being a burden to everyone and putting others at risk. If Shinra found out what you and Tseng were doing, you could get in a lot of trouble…I don't want that."

Reno was on his feet within a blink of an eye, taking her arms and pulling her up as well. His grip was gentle yet firm as he looked down at her as she looked towards the hardwood floor. "Look at me." He said and watched as she lifted her head and saw the few tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Reno drew her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her smaller form and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't be turning yourself in to anyone!" He said firmly, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly. "Hojo doesn't want you just to have you there at his side, he would do horrible things to you. I have seen what he's capable of and the man is twisted to say the least."

In his mind, images of Hojo strapping Aeris down, bruising her porcelain skin with his calloused hand, sharp needles and other twisted instruments. He could hear her cries of pain as the mad scientist tormented her body and destroyed her pure soul. A shudder of disgust traced down his spine, causing his arms to tighten around her even more.

"Tseng and the others will continue to protect you from him for as long as they can. Your mother has protected you and is still doing it. I will protect you too Aeris. Aint no way in hell that I'll let that piece of shit get his hands on you! You can't just roll over and play 'submissive specimen' for that asshole.

"Aeris…I promise you that if you're ever captured by Shinra, I will get you out but you will have to trust us and play along with whatever we have going in order to get you out."

Aeris pulled back and looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and determination in her eyes. How was it possible that after only one week, she trusted the man who was suppose to be her enemy so implicitly with her safety? She didn't know but the feelings she continued to get from the planet told her that she was safe with Reno. As long as she kept feeling the calm and reassuring waves from the ancient consciousness that was the planet, she would continue to trust the red haired Turk.

He watched as she bit her lip and nodded. "I'll trust you. I won't give up." She said softly, feeling a throb in her chest that was becoming all too familiar. It wasn't painful, just…odd, yet she wanted to feel it more often. "Thank you, Reno."

Reno brought his hand to her cheek, running his finger over her slightly reddened cheek before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, watching as she blushed cutely. He gave her a smile that she couldn't resist returning. "Much better. You shouldn't cry." He told her before continuing in his mind. 'Because you're much prettier when you smile.'

"Well since you made breakfast, I'll clean up." He reluctantly released her and began gathering their plates and moving to the sink. "We'll both have to get things to last us awhile so that means we'll have to do a bit of shopping again."

The auburn haired girl allowed a small smile to trace her lips as she smiled. "Okay, but since you're doing this for me, I'll take care of the cooking and keeping the house clean." She said firmly, obviously not going to waiver in her resolution to do so. "I don't want to take advantage of your kindness, Reno. You're already stuck babysitting me until thing settle down in Midgar."

"It's not babysitting, Aeris." He said with a small smile. "Just think of it as us being temporary roommates." Reno gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you go get dressed while I finish this. You can call your mother later tonight to let her know you're okay." He tossed his head towards the dishes.

"Thank you Reno." She said and ventured up the steps.

o-o-o-o

The ancient pulled out the ivory dress that she had purchased the night before when Reno took her to the shops. She pulled her hair up and after a moment, reached for the wig she had worn to be on the safe side. 'Maybe I could pick up some temporary hair color just to make things easier.' She thought, reaching for the wire rimmed glasses she was given as part of her disguise.

She spent a few minutes in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and fixing the wig to make herself presentable before grabbing the flat slip-ons that Reno bought for her and heading down stairs. The sound of the TV reached her ears as she approached the living room.

o-o

_"…Despite the 'minor damage' to one of its storage facilities late last night, it was just announced today by Shinra President, that they are currently seeking out sites to construct a new Mako reactor. This will mean that the total power output created by the company will increase by 26.3 providing more power to its customers and expanding its grid to reach customers in the smaller towns of Macon and Grange, south of the metropolis…"_ The anchorwoman said.

Reno glared at the TV as she continued to speak. After what he learned from her last night, a new reactor was the last thing on the planet that was needed. No, he had not turned to a conservationist overnight, but now that he knew the truth behind what the reactors were really doing, it made him see the damage that was being caused because of greed. It was that that made him want to put a stop to the building of more reactors and also shut down the existing ones, if only to cause misery to the man he loathed above all others. Hearing Shinra's name being spoken so highly of by people who didn't know how foul the man really was, made his blood simmer.

"Reno? Are you okay?" Came a voice from beside him as he felt a small hand squeeze his shoulder.

Green eyes looked up into Aeris' concerned face as he sighed. His hand came up to give her hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry bout me." He said as he made his way to his feet. He could tell that she was still concerned but she nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

Reno stood, placing his hand at the small of her back as they moved to the front door. They slipped into their shoes before the door was pulled open and since it was warm enough, jackets were left behind as they exited. He watched as the now black-haired Aeris stepped into the sunlight and looked up to the blue sky.

His anger slowly began to melt away at the sight or her innocent enjoyment of the warm light. A small smile traced his lips once more as he placed his hand on her back once more and started her in the direction of the square. His eyes widened slightly as her arm wrapped around his as she admired the homes that lined the street. Her happiness and pleasure wrapped around him, soothing his anger as she greeted a few children playing in the street as they continued on their way.

o-o-o-Author's Notes-o-o-o

Long time no see, eh? No, I haven't given up on this story or any of my fics. I've been going through a pretty extensive stretch of depression and it has all but drained my creativity. I really don't have the motivation to do much thought I really, really want to. Hopefully things will get better over the next few months so I can write more.

I just wanted to really thank everyone who has reviewed. I've received some emails/reviews that have really made me proud to be a writer. Even though I have typos in my chapters sometimes (which I'm in the process of correcting, thanks Eerian, I edited chapter 10 a couple months back ), I still appreciate all of you and your support of my story.

I've kinda reached a dilemma. I'm trying to think of how deep I want Reno and Aeris' physical relationship to go. I'm not sure if I want them to have a scene where they eventually make love in a later chapter. What do you guys think? Let me know what your opinions are on this please. You can leave them in a review or even put your ideas in my livejournal. I'll put a topic there just incase someone does decide to go there. If I use your idea or suggestion, I will definitely credit you for it. Also, In my Livejournal, I plan on putting fics and drabbles there so If you want to check them out, you can get to my livejournal by going to my profile page and click on homepage. I have two fics up there already but be warned, both have mature content and some of them may contain m/m or m/f/m relationships. I always will mark the warnings clearly, so please heed them.

I'll try and put updates there too, but you all can ignore my occasional rants if ya want . If you see a new fic there though and wonder 'why is she creating new stuff when she has 4 incomplete stories, ya see, occasionally when I get frustrated, I write. So if you see a drabble there, its because something popped up in this little head of mine and I just had to get it out. I might put like future fic ideas there or even take suggestions on pairings for future fic ideas.

Anyway, this AN has turned into another rant. I apologize, hehehe.

Here we go…

Big thank you to all

Lalallala

Noroi

SeventeenBlack

Bree

Empress-Eerian Sadow (thanks for the help, my dear!!)

Foi

Foffybunny

Shadowbeaw (aka, meh partner in crime)

Monochromatic Pylon

A reader

Nintenho

Nando the RPS King

Rihsa

Sharem

GoldInk

Red is the new Blonde

Cal reflector

Raspberry Polar Bear

PlaceboNut

Mudski

SlowGraffiti

Izzia

Noroi

Supagal

FlyHigh4Life

Ardwynna Morrigu

Ashi Halfangel

Sephiroth 2021

Konie Hime

Pingpong867 (my pingy )

SwT-LiL0AnGeL

Kidbuxx256

Angie

TheEvilOne69

Lone Gunmen

AeroFlux

JaayJeeAye

Allacious

Jkan

BloodyDice

Long deathflashh

Melody K'Treven

Sasaki Yuki

Blue

Torahiko

Dang! That took a long time to get all those names!! But thank every single one of you. You'll never know how much I truly do appreciate all of your kind, kind words and the multiple reviews are wonderful!!! Thank you all!

With much love

Ezzy

3/2/07

PS: I do not own Final fantasy 7 nor do I make any profit from writing these fics…unfortunately.


	12. Extensions and Couriers

* * *

Chapter 12: Extensions and Couriers

* * *

Tseng stood with his back to the doors of the elevator, his brown gaze looking out of the glass, looking out to the dark, smog filled city. As the lift made its slow ascent to the top of the Shinra building, the Turk leader held back an irritated huff at being pulled from his office. He knew that Shinra was going to ask again on the status of the search, which he had just given a status update on less than an hour ago. 

The chime caused the Wutain man to turn, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked off the lift. The young, beautiful blonde haired woman sitting at her desk stood and bowed respectfully. Shinra's secretary gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"Good Morning, Mr. Tseng."

Tseng nodded his head in greeting. "President Shinra has summoned me."

"Yes, he's waiting for you in his office." She said and moved from behind her desk and led him up the staircase. She bowed once again to the President, announcing Tsengs arrival before quickly making herself absent.

Tseng narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw that the president wasn't the only person in the overly large office. Hojo stood in front of a plush, leather seat, his arm crossed over his chest and there was a look of irritation on his face.

The balding, round man behind his desk, reached into a box and removed a cigar and it, taking a long puff from the damp end between his lips. Once a cloud of smoke billowed from his lips. "I want the status of the search, Tseng." He leaned back in his chair and watched the man before him.

"All but five of those involved have been captured and the suspects are being kept in the high security cells on the 58th floor. They are being interrogated as we speak, and we now have descriptions of three out of the five rebels."

The president's eyes narrowed slightly at the Wutain man standing before him. "And what of the five that did manage to escape, Tseng?"

"We are currently in the process of locating them, sir. They have not left the city. I have Soldier members manning the checkpoints and guardsmen lead by first or second class Soldier have been searching the slums and the plates using the information we've acquired."

Hojo decided that he had been silent for long enough. While he did acquire seven new research specimens with the capture of some of the men, but his most prized possession, the one he wanted the most was still missing.

"And what of the Ancient? Have any of those in the search parties located her? She is to be in my possession so I can begin my experimentation." The volume of his voice increased as he continued his query.

"The ancient also has not been located. We have confirmed through the surveillance video at the checkpoints that she has not passed through any of them. One can deduce that she can only be here in Midgar, either on the plate or below it."

Shinra looked at the two men who stood before him. One stoic as ever and the other glaring daggers at said stoic man for having yet to locate his new plaything. He knew that the project that Hojo had developed would be a tremendous benefit to his company in the long run, right now he had to focus his manpower on to the matter that was currently on his desk.

"At the moment, Hojo, she is not our priority," He held up his chubby hand, forestalling the man's imminent protest and turning his attention to the Wutain man to his left. "However, you will continue to have crew watching for her. When the last criminal is caught, we will look into dedicating a group to commence the search for her at a later date. She is not our current priority, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Tseng said with a nod.

Hojo remained silent and gave a sharp nod, clearly unhappy with the outcome of this meeting.

"You're both dismissed."

The Turk leader turned on his heel and left the president's office nodding to Rufus Shinra before stepping into the elevator to take him back to his floor. Inwardly, he was glad that the rotund man had yet to ask about Reno's status.

'Thank Leviathan for small blessings…' he thought as he contemplated the fate of the two now in Kalm. He knew that if Aeris was to come back, the guards at the checkpoint would have no choice but to take her into custody. While she would be in disguise, the risk of bringing her back and risking capture was still to great.

A faint smirk caused the corner of his lip to upturn slightly as he ignored those he passed in the hall, the gears in his mind turning as a plan formulated in his mind.

He stepped into his office and closed the door with a soft click before activating the electronic scrambler that was installed in his office. Anyone attempting to listen in would hear nothing but the sound produced by a computer keyboard, giving the impression that the user was silently working. He knew never to trust Shinra and had instilled this into his trusted subordinates.

A drawer on his desk was pulled open and a card stapled to hospital discharge papers was promptly removed. The number on the card was dialed and after a moment, someone answered.

_"Midgar Hospital, how may I direct your call?" _

"Yes, Doctor Jonas Daniels. Tell him that Tseng wishes to speak with him." Tseng said, leaning back in his chair causally.

_"Right away, sir! One moment please."_ The woman said swiftly and with respect.

There was a few moments of orchestra music heard on the line before the doctor's voice interrupted the melody. _"Greetings, Mr. Tseng. What can I do for you today?"_

Tseng heard the nervousness clear in the voice of the doctor, but was not phased by it in the slightest. "Dr. Daniels, it is in my opinion that Reno is not well enough to resume his duties to Shinra incorporated. I believe he shall require an extension of his leave. I believe that you will agree with this as well, correct."

The sound of shuffling was heard as the doctor unlocked his desk, pulling out the file of the red haired Turk who he had seen for an overdose not long ago. _"A-ah yes! Mr. Reno. I've been reviewing his file and I wholeheartedly agree that he is in **no** condition to return to work." _

"I assume that the reason for your consensus is clear in his hospital records? And also in the follow up appointments that you have had with him over the phone in the last few days?" Tseng guided the doctor along.

The doctor obviously understood what the Turk leader was doing and as he glanced down at the medical record, he immediately picked up a pen and in addition to the two that he truly had with Reno, he added dates for three false conversations, documenting his own assessment of his patients declining physical condition and unchanging mental state. He knew that he was going to have to produce the false lab work to show that his kidneys and liver were declining in function and needed more time to be stabilize. _"That right sir, I believe that he will not be able to come back for two another two weeks after his three week leave is over."_

"Are you positive that two additional weeks will be enough?"

_"Ah…Hmm…no, I don't believe so. I project that it will take at the very **least** another four weeks for him to be an asset to his employer once more. A-at this point, he would be a liability to himself, health wise and to Shinra Inc. I can have the extension faxed to you within the next hour with the all of the necessary documentation and lab work for you to submit at your discretion." _

"No fax. I will have one of my subordinates pick up the information. Please have it ready when he arrives, Doctor."

"Yes sir, Mr. Tseng. Please call me if you require any further updates on his condition."

"Thank you." Tseng said and hung up the phone.

o-o

On the other end of the line, the doctor slumped in his chair, his head tilting to the ceiling as a whoosh of air escaped his lips. Even dealing with trauma patients was not as stressful as the conversation that he just had with the Turk had been. He played it off well, he knew.

He took an oath to do no harm and truly, sending the red head back into his line of work, in his eyes, would be detrimental to his health. If he had to 'exaggerate' a few notes in the Turk's chart, then he would do so gladly for he could only imagine the things that he had seen or done.

With that, the man switched pen's and altered his handwriting a bit before entering the last and final fake follow up into the chart, mentally noting to call the young man again within the next few days to check on his health.

o-o

Tseng allowed his eyes to close as he thought about the red haired Turk and the young Ancient with him. 'It's obvious that he wants to protect her, it was clear in the church before the funeral. I know that he does not want her to become a possession of Shinra and Hojo and he will do what he can to stop that from happening. I don't think that his feelings for her will last as simply a friend for long.'

A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes opened once more and he reached for his keyboard, typing in his passwords. Despite his dislike for the job, there was work that he needed to do. A faintly sad smile traced his lips as he began typing.

'He reminds me of myself,' he thought as he typed. 'When I first met my Kaida…'

Tseng paused mid-keystroke before reaching into an inner pocket of his jacket PHS and dialing a number. The phone rang for a few moments before a gruff 'technology department' was heard from the other line.

"I require use of your unique skills."

"Uh…Mr. Tseng? What do you need me for?" The man asked.

"I require a piece of equipment…"

o-o-o-o

Elena straightened her suit jacket and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length blonde hair before leaving her office, heading down the hall. She had just received a summons to come to Tseng's office and didn't stall in meeting his demands. With a short exhale of breath, she lifted her hand and knocked lightly on the partially closed door, only entering when she heard his deep, rich voice.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back as she stood before his desk.

Tseng straightened his tie and leaned back in his chair. "At ease, Elena. Have a seat." Tseng unzipped the laptop bag on his desk and removed the thin notebook, placing it on the desk before her.

"This laptop needs to be encrypted and freed of any tracing devices, keystroke loggers or anything that may compromise the security of any user on this device." A drawer was opened in the bottom of his desk and a small tool case was removed and placed beside the laptop. I want you to tell me your steps as you go and what you detect on this computer before removing them. Consider this an review of your skill level, Elena."

"Yes sir." She said with confidence before starting her work. She enjoyed working with computers for it was her forte. "Sir, may I ask if this is going to be for Reno? If so, I can make some modifications that will give him a stable net connection almost all the time. The only time he may have signal variance would be if he went to the Northern Continent."

"Yes, this will be for Reno." A knock with a definite pattern resounded on the door interrupted him. "Come in, Rude."

The bald man nodded his head in greeting before taking the seat that Tseng gestured to. "As I was saying to Elena, this computer will be for Reno's use. From the meeting that I had with Shinra, we are to continue the search for the terrorist and the Ancient. She will stay in his custody until it is safe for her to return to her mother and there is a chance that they will on the move in the near future." The two nodded in understanding as Elena booted up the computer and their boss continued. "Fortunately, the desire to capture those who wronged Shinra and escaped overrides the obsession that Hojo has for the Ancient."

"But isn't Reno's leave going to be up in a couple weeks?" The young woman looked up to the Wutain man with concern in her eyes.

"I have rectified that problem and he will have another four weeks on top of the existing time remaining." Tseng didn't fail to notice the slight smirks that traced his subordinates lips.

"Maybe this would be the best time for him to go to the cabin I offered to him in Costa. There's plenty of room for the two of them and its safer than being so close to Midgar." She said with Rude nodding in agreement.

"You are correct, Elena. When the remaining fugitives are captured and our focus is redirected to Aeris, we will have to go through the motions and direct the guardsmen and possibly a few Soldier in search for her. We all are aware that there is a possibility that the search could expand to locations around Midgar. The search for Aeris will die down. It always does, but until that time she will stay with Reno."

"Good. Is that all, sir?" Rude asked and received a nod and made his way towards the door but paused. "Open communication with him?"

"Yes, when he initiates contact first." Tseng confirmed. With Reno initiating contact, the risk of any messages being sent to him would surely go to him. This prevented contact with civilians in the slim chance that the device was stolen in transit. He watched as Rude nodded once and left the office.

The Turk leader turned his attention to the young woman before him. "You may begin, Elena."

o-o

Ninety minutes later, Elena had finished with the encryptions and not surprisingly, she did find seven embedded programs and for pieces of hardware that allowed Shinra to tap into the laptop remotely. Lines of code were entered into the operating system and after a quick trip to her office, a few new protection programs were also entered.

Tseng nodded in approval of her work, impressed with some of the things that security protocols that she had added. Her prowess with computers and electronic devices was one of the skills that had made her stand out from the rest of the potential Turk candidates. She was an excellent marksman but her hand to hand needed improvement. That was something that was easily worked on, for he had seen to it that she was further trained in the one area where she was lacking.

He made a mental note to have her update the devices belonging to himself, Rude and Reeve in order to make sure that the their systems were secure as well. "Well done, Elena." He stood and donned his suit jacket once more, having removed it during his young subordinates programming.

A blush bloomed across her cheeks as she looked up to her handsome boss. She tried to push it down, but knew that it was clearly visible to the older man. "Th-thank you, sir."

"I need you to create screen that will pop up when the laptop his started. One that will prevent the computer from booting until the message I will give you is read and a passcode is entered."

"Sure!" The woman began typing once more as Tseng too Rude's vacated seat. After a few minutes, she pushed the computer in front of him. "Type the message here," she pointed to one area before moving her fingernail down the screen to a small bracketed field. "Enter the passcode that you want Reno to enter here."

Tseng nodded and quickly typed the coded message and then entered the passcode that he knew Reno had been conditioned to enter when he saw the message. When done, Elena saved the prompt and powered down the laptop, packing it back into the black shielded laptop bag then packed up the tools.

"Am I correct to assume that you have not had lunch?" Tseng asked and wanted to smile when her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Come. There's someone I want you to meet."

o-o-o-o

The pair left the Shinra building and went to lunch at a small diner on the sector four plate. After their meal was finished, Tseng drove to sector five and parked in front of a business, turning off the engine. With the laptop bag slung over his shoulder, they entered the small business, not bothering to stop at the main desk.

Elena followed Tseng into the back and down a short hallway to an office. They entered the open door and closed it behind them as the rooms only occupant stood and gave a nod of greeting to the two blue suited visitors. "Tseng, what brings you to my humble business?" The man in his thirties asked with a slight smile.

Tseng reached into his pocket and placed an envelop onto the table. "Elena, this is Renji. He owns this courier service and will be delivering this to its destination personally." He said, his chocolate eyes locking with the green ones of the crimson haired man.

"Of course." He picked up the envelope and reached to his desktop, removing a note pad and pen, handing it to the Turk. The entire transaction, including the brief introductions, took less than five minutes before they left the shop. Once both car doors were closed, Tseng started the engine, yet didn't pull away.

"Renji will have the computer there within a few hours. He has been an associate for years and he knows that it is in his best interest to be efficient with any items that I bring to him for delivery. He has access to information that can prove to be valuable at times." As the blonde nodded, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Rude."

"We have a mission."

"We'll be there shortly." He said and hung up the phone, the engine revving as they took off towards headquarters.

o-o-Author's Note-o-o

I'm so sorry about the update delay. I would type more but right now, I'm exhausted. After writing 50+ review replies for 3 stories, working all day on one 6500+ word update, and fighting with ff net's 'challenged' document manager since fricken 10 pm, I'm done.

Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance.

Love ya all!

Ezzy

10/14/07


End file.
